Anatomía del Cerezo
by Kiyomi-San
Summary: Era perfecta y en ese momento lo supe, quería hacerla mía, de mi propiedad, todas las noches deseaba hacerlo, tocar su cuerpo, hacerla sentir placer una y otra vez…
1. Chapter 1

**Anatomía del Cerezo**.

-¿Algún hombre te ah tocado, tu entre pierna? ¿o tus senos?- Le dije aun más ronco que anteriormente no se a que venían las preguntas pero tenía que saberlo oírlo de ella misma, no podía creer como un hombre jamás tuvo lo suficiente para hacer sentir merecedora o feliz a una mujer más bien a alguien como ella, de ser así.. quería hacerlo yo…

_**Personajes:**_ Sasusaku, y por aparecer.

_******Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertecen sino al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto y la historia y situaciones son completamente mios._

_**Advertencias:** Contiene Lemmon y lenguaje muy explicito, abstengance a su lectura los de diferentes criterios._

* * *

**Prologo.**

Era muy extraño como mi días habían cambiado por ella… ella la culpable del cambio radical en mi vida, jamás pensé que el amor de dos personas podría ser tan intenso ni si quiera el del mismo Shakespeare, tan fuerte, un lazo incluso que se comparaba al lazo del de la familia, al grado de jamás quererlo perder a pesar de todo y de todos, del si y del no, de la noche y el día.. de mis deseos o mi control.

Yo era un Doctor demasiado reconocido en todo Konoha, Tokio y el mismo Japón era el mejor en mi rama.. la Ginecología, a pesar de ser tan joven y recién contar con mis 24 años de edad, era un prodigio y no solo mi oficio lo corroboraba; si no mi mismo apellido "Uchiha" así era.. yo era Uchiha Sasuke descendiente y heredero de la empresa más grande y potencial de todo Japón.

No era el único heredero de la familia contaba con mi hermano Itachi el era el más grande de los dos por 8 años y por ende el opto por darle seguimiento a las empresas comerciales de la familia, si, definitivamente Itachi era más comercial que yo. Yo opte por la rama de la naturaleza humana como mi madre; Mikoto, fue la mejor, aun recuerdo que cuando era chico me contaba que no había nada mejor que el cuerpo humano y como a pesar de su radical sufrimiento que podía tener se recuperaba de una manera asombrosa incluso milagrosa, ella me inculco todo el poder que tengo ahora de mis capacidades y gracias ella soy lo que soy…

**(SASUKE POV's)**

"Estaba sentado en mi gran sillón de mi oficina, del hospital era el jefe de mi sección: Obstetricia y Ginecología, me gustaba mucho mi trabajo realmente me llenaba, mi madre me decía que no había nada mejor como el cuerpo de una mujer y conocerlo y analizarlo era un gran reto y me quedaba claro, tenía muchas pacientes y citas al día y todo era muy rutinario hasta este día, esta mañana sentí todo un vuelco total en mi vida…

Me levante de mi silla con pesadez quería ver que otras citas faltaban, estaba cansado y quería salir antes de tiempo, me dirigí con paso firme a la puerta y al abrirla me quede asombrado y estático, había una chica con un extraño cabello color ¿Rosa? Como era posible.. no era normal, estaba hablando con la secretaria de la sección, me quede viéndola detenidamente; era baja no muy alta y su perfil era muy bonito, la analice de arriba a bajo y me detuve en su pecho tenía un escote realmente llamativo tenía un cuerpo realmente perfecto para ser una mujer promedio, no podía creerlo, al girarse en busca de la puerta que le señalaba la secretaria pude verla más ella a mi no, era hermosa tenía la piel tan blanca y tersa y unos ojos grandes color jade, la nariz era fina y respingada como sus demás facciones, era no tenía palabras para describirla

Se retiro de ahí hacia la puerta indicada, salí de inmediato viendo como se iba y me acerque a la secretaria y la llame:

-¡Oye! Shizune ¿quien era la chica con la que tratabas?- Dije con un poco de impaciencia en mi voz, así captando su atención.

-¡Ah! Doctor Uchiha, ella era…- Paro buscando en los papeles que recién había tramitado buscando el nombre. –Haru.. ah si, Haruno Sakura ¿por qué? ¿pasa algo?- Pregunto extrañada de que me interesara en ella, no solía hacerlo por ninguna paciente.

-¿Con quien viene a dirigirse? ¿tiene cita con alguna doctora o algo?- Pregunte ignorando su antiguo cuestionamiento.

-Etto… si, viene con Tsunade-sama, tiene cita, es su primera vez…- Dijo dudosa.

Me quede pensando, Tsunade también era Ginecóloga normalmente trataba a mujeres más grande de edad y era buena en su trabaj, pero no se comparaba conmigo, solíamos competir mucho por pacientes todas las jóvenes suyas se iban conmigo dejándola y eso la hacía cabrear ya que decía que no era por diplomacia si no por estupides del físico era divertido verla enojar, esa mujer era como mi madre, fue su mejor amiga y ella me apoyo mucho después de su muerte.

-¿Ya llego Tsunade?- Pregunte sonriendo por el aquel pensamiento.

-Mmm, no no ah llegado, no ah firmado tampoco.. creo que tardara.- Dijo pensativa, ya sabíamos que era ese "Tardar" = "Sake".

-Bien, mándala a mi oficina cuando regrese Shizune.- Lo dije más como orden que pidiéndolo de favor, puso una interrogativa no entendía si a Tsunade o a la chica, de inmediato entendió que a la chica, a Tsunade siempre iba a verla y entraba en su oficina como si fuera mi casa a la hora que se me antojaba.

-Etto, ella pidió cita con Tsunade-sama, Doctor…- Paro al ver mi cara de enojo y pocos amigos.

-Mira Shizune, cuando venga le indicas mi puerta y que la doctora Tsunade no se pudo presenciar el día de hoy por asuntos ajenos, así que le dices que yo tomare su caso, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dije de manera como si estuviera tratando con una niña de 5 años.

-Si, si Doctor Uchiha.- Dijo temerosa. –Yo le indico…- Sentencio.

-Gracias, pásame su historial por favor.- Le dije más sereno, ella de inmediato lo busco entre todos sus papeles, leyó que el nombre fuera el indicado y me lo entrego, le dije un leve "Gracias" y me retire con paso firme a mi oficina sin dejarla terminar su "De nada".

Cerré puerta tras de mi y me coloqué en mi escritorio, puse los papeles en el y me quede viéndolos, y pensando en las palabras que había dicho Shizune: "Es su primera vez…" No comprendía, abrí el expediente y lo analice, era verdad, no tenía historial de a verse presentado antes con algún Ginecólogo (a).

Oí un leve toque en mi puerta y con eso salió un "Adelante" mío, me tense, estaba ¿Nervioso? Pero que me pasaba si hacía esto todos los santos días… espere a que abriera la puerta.

La abrió y dijo: "Doctor ¿Puedo pasar?" con una voz temerosa esperando respuesta, su voz era tan cálida y muy femenina me erizo los vellos de mi nuca y brazos, negué con la cabeza ¿¡Pero que coño me pasaba!?, dije un: "Si" frío, tenía que comportarme, entro débilmente, yo me reincorpore para indicarle el asiento de enfrente mío con mi mano.

Temerosa se sentó, esperando que le dijera algo… yo solo la miraba intensamente.

**(SASUKES POV's End.)**

"_Estábamos juntos. El resto del mundo se me olvido__**."**_

_-Walt Whitman__**.**_

**(SAKURAS POV's)**

Entré temerosa a ese gran Hospital, enserio que no quería pasar por esto, mi madre me dijo que ya era hora tenía 19 años y era necesario pasar por esa "revisión" tan importante que va la mujer me había obligado, yo entendía que cuidarse y checarse era normal claro que lo sabía quería estudiar medicina estaba en la universidad en mitad casi finales de año, Pediatra eso quería ser, amaba a los niños, siempre quise tener, pero comprendía de sobremanera que no era el momento, baaah nunca era el momento para nada.

Era una estudiante "Ejemplar", eso era poco, era la estudiante mas recomendada en todo Konoha y sin duda mil Universidades habían peleado por mi, por tener un puesto en su escuela, vivía sola con mi madre en una pequeña casa en el centro era hermosa ella la había diseñado era una excelente diseñadora, mi padre había muerto por asuntos de una empresa y negocios, nuestra empresa quedo en bancarrota y por ende la cerraron, siempre dijo que si hubiera optado por seguir sus pasos jamás habría pasado eso, quien diría que si lo considere hacer…

Al entrar me llego el olor a alcohol y desinfectante, camine a paso lento, me sentía nerviosa jamás creí que me llegaría a preocupar tanto, pase por varios pasillos al encontrar la sección necesaria y vi una pequeña recepción con una mujer en ella, me acerque a paso lento y me miro sonriéndome, me dio más seguridad de hablar.

-¡Ho-Hola!, vengo por una cita.- Dije dudando de mis palabras, vaya Sakura si eres buena en eso.

-¡Hola señorita, si claro deme sus datos por favor…- Dijo amablemente mientras buscaba una hoja de registro.

-Si, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, vengo a la recomendación de la doctora Tsu.. Tsunade.- Dije entre cerrando los ojos ya que no alcanza a ver bien las letras de la secretaria de una amiga de mi madre.

-Si es Tsunade-sama, ¿traes tus papeles clínicos?- Me dijo orgullosamente de su jefa.

-Si, aquí están.- Le dije mientras se los entregaba, los miro y los analizo y empezó a llenar el registro y a preguntarme…

-¿Alguna vez habías venido a una revisión así?- Preguntaba mientras me miraba.

-No, es mi primera vez.- Le dije firmé, seguía llenando unas cosas y sentí una presencia que me analizaba, seguro una enfermera era tan intensa que no quise voltear.

-Muy bien mira ve a que te los selle en esa casilla y que te den una bata y te lo firmen, ahora me comunico con tu doctora, para tenerla al tanto.- Dije sonrientemente, asentí yo con la cabeza y me voltee sin ver a la persona que me veía y me perdí en el pasillo hasta doblar en otro y llegar a mi objetivo.

Estaban hablando las enfermeras y me ignoraban hasta que les pedí de favor que me hicieran caso y una con muy mala gana accedió, odiaba ese tipo de enfermeras eran solo unas zorras voladas que su tema de conversación era el mismo, parecía que me hacían más el favor que su trabajo eran unas mediocres, tenían muy poco respeto al paciente, termino de hacer lo necesario me lo dio y se lo arrebate de mala gana y dije: "Ya era hora". Y me fui con paso firme de ahí, mientras hablaban a mis espaldas.

Llegue con la secretaria y le entregué los papeles, esperando indicaciones.

-Muy bien señorita Haruno, esta todo listo, a una cosa más…- Dijo dudando y parando, sabía que no era bueno, la miré temerosa y le dije: "¿Qué pasa?".

-Hubo un ligero contratiempo, la doctora Tsunade, no se podrá presentar por motivos ajenos, y bueno se le paso su caso al doctor Uchiha, el la atenderá cordialmente.- Dijo preocupada por mi reacción.

¿QUEEEEE? Dije internamante no era posible, no, no tenía nada encontra de los hombres, pero no quería que uno me atendiera, me daba mucha pena, vergüenza, no quería, pero tampoco podía salir corriendo como una loca por todo el hospital solo por que un hombre me.. me vería.

-Pe-pero, no se preocupe es el mejor de todos, Tsunade siempre manda a todas sus pacientes jóvenes con el, enserio que no tiene que preocuparse, solo le hará unas preguntas es todo.- Dijo atropelladamente.

Lo medité, solo unas preguntas bien el podría hacerlas y ya a mi chequeo pasárselas a mi doctora y hacer los estudios con ella, bien eso no sonaba mal.

-De-de acuerdo, ¿a dónde me dirijo?- Pregunte temerosa.

-Directo puerta a la derecha.- Menciono señalándomela.

BIEN, de donde me estaban viendo, capaz y estaba ahí una enfermera odiosa que me criticaría todo el día, pero que decía yo no me dejabá amedrentar por nada ni nadie. La ví y asentí, camine con paso firme y lento a la vez hasta alcanzar la puerta y tocar delicadamente, oí un ligero y firme "Adelante" y pase preguntando:

-"Doctor ¿Puedo pasar?"- Dije, lo cortés no quitaba lo valiente.

Oí un "Si" y pase cerrando la puerta tras de mi, si pena ya me sobraba no iba a dejar que cualquiera me viera.

Me quede estática, ¿el era mi doctor?, coño si era guapísimo, alto tez blanca ojos negros profundos, cabello del mismo color despeinado, facciones finas y masculinas a la vez, con su camisa blanca y corbata azul marino y pantalón negro y su bata, no podía creerlo, me esperaba otra cosa no se, me imaginaba un señor, un viejito yo que se algo menos esto.

Me indico con su mano que tomara asiento, tenía las facciones serenas y mirada fría, bien sería un odioso.

Asentí y me senté temerosa, el se me quedo viendo intensamente, no, mas bien, descaradamente, moría de pena.

Sentí un deseo tremendo de olerlo y abrazarlo, era tan guapo. Definitivamente esta sería una cita muy larga…

**(SAKURA POV's End)**

"_El amor es como un rayo; no se sabe donde cae, hasta que ah caído__**."**_

_-Henri Lacordaire._

**(SASUKE POV's)**

Me miraba expectante, esperando que hiciera mi trabajo, cerré mis ojos por unos momentos y los abrí de jalón, me senté enfrente de ella en la orilla de mi escritorio viéndola aun, se estremeció al momento que lo hice.

-Hola, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, te atenderé el día de hoy, muy bien Sakura…- Dije viéndola más normal si se podía decir así, paré en su nombre para voltearme y tomar su historial.

-Muy bien, dime ¿alguna vez te habías hecho algún tipo de estudio similar?- Dije viéndola firmemente, ella negó con la cabeza pero no en señal de respuesta si no de no aprobación.

-Disculpe, no comprendo, creí que me haría primero y únicamente las preguntas necesarias para proporcionar mis datos.- Dijo muy serie, vaya me sorprendió todo su vocablo, era inteligente sabía muy bien a lo que iba, me sorprendía que nunca antes había ido con un Ginecólogo, en ese momento me acordé.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Pregunte directamente.

-¿Qu- que?- Dijo confundida de tanta brusquedad.

-Si, ¿cuál es tu edad?- Dije más irónico.

-Tengo 19.- Dijo molesta por mi tono y minimizando el tema de su edad.

Me quede meditando un poco, tenía 19, podría jurar que tenía unos 16, 17 años máximo, vaya si no había mucha diferencia de edad, era mayor de edad.

Sonreí satisfactoriamente y pregunte:

-¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales?- Pregunte tenía tanta duda, quería saber con que tipos de chicos dormía, aparte que era una pregunta normal en mi trabajo.

-¿Co-como dice?- Dijo frunciendo el seño y nerviosa.

-Si cuando una mujer tiene relaciones carnales con un hombre y la pentra- Dije con el mismo tono irónico y más divertido.

-Miré, si se que es eso…- Dijo molesta.

-¿Entonces?- Dije esperando la ansiosa respuesta.

-No.- Dijo rotundamente.

Me quede petrificado no era posible eso, tenía 19 años, era realmente guapa, tenía busto grande pero no exagerado, tenia una cinturita, sus nalgas eran proporcionadas a su cuerpo, parecía modelo, sin ser exagerada, más bien parecía que quería cubrirse de todo. Me miraba expectante a que mas preguntaría.

-O sea que… ¿jamás has tenido relaciones con nadie? ¿tienes novio?- Dije más bien queriendo saber para mi que para los estudios.

-No, no tengo.- Dije cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

Como es que una chica de este calibre jamás había tenido relaciones, estas son de las que empiezan a la edad de 15-16, y ¿como coño no tenía novio?

-¿Qué, ahora quiere que le diga mi talla de brasiere?- Dijo molesta cerrando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Pero que gran idea, pensé, me sonroje me tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta, la pase de largo y le pregunte:

-Sakura.. ¿alguna vez has… sentido placer?- Le dije ansiosamente, puso los ojos en blanco y se sonrojo de sobre manera, quería saber si por lo menos sabía que se sentía.

-¿Estas son preguntas normales?- Contradijo aun sonrojada.

-Para mi lo son.- Dije sin importancia, no quería que prensará que me aprovechaba de mi posición.

-No, no quisiera contestar.- Dijo tapándose la cara.

La mire asombrado me acerque a ella hasta quedar escasos centímetros, y al momento me llego su olor a cerezas era delicioso embriagador, cerré los ojos para asimilarlo, los abrí y le pregunte serio:

-Sakura, veme, ¿algún hombre te ah hecho sentir placer? ¿te han tocado?- Dije casi ronco, me sentía excitado por la situación.

Ella se quito las manos de la cara y me vio, asustada por mi acercamiento, me intento retener la mirada pero no pudo, y opto por desviarla al gran ventanal, y por fin contesto por automático.

-N-no.- Dijo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

Por casi impulso agarre su mentón y la hice que me volteara a ver casi más a fuerzas que de ganas.

-¿Algún hombre te ah tocado, tu entre pierna? ¿o tus senos?- Le dije aun más ronco que anteriormente no se a que venía las preguntas pero tenía que saberlo oírlo, no podía creer como un hombre jamás tuvo lo suficiente para hacer sentir merecedora o feliz a alguien como ella, quería hacerlo yo…

Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y me trataba de quitar la mano, su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido. No podía evitar no acercarme más, la corbata, la camisa, el pantalón todo me calaba.

Me acerque a unos centímetros de sus labios, podía sentir su respiración entre cortada y al parecer ella la mía.

-Contéstame por favor.- Le dije no como orden, si no como suplica, necesitaba saber.

-No, jamás…- Sentencio apenas pudiendo articular palabra alguna.

Sin pensar me separe de ella como si me quemara, le di la espalda necesitaba recomponerme o esto acabaría mal…

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado, quiero saber sus opiniones acerca de el para ver si les gusta y si doy su continuación, de no ser así para ****hacer cualquier tipo de cambio o modificación, dejen todos sus reviews son super bien recibidos; tanto criticas como ****buenas observaciones, todas las peticiones para continuar con la historia, todo lo que les gustaría presenciar en ella, cualquier duda que tengan la resolveré! Saludos.**

**Kiomi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola mis queridas lectoras, vaya me sorprendí mucho por sus reviews y sus follows, me encantaron, muchas gracias fue el mejor recibimiento que pude tener, vi que a muchas les gusto, enserio gracias!**

**Quería actualizar el día 14, como regalo de San Valentín pero no pude, ya que tuve un ligero contratiempo... pero aquí les traigo estos dos capitulos en recompensa, que a mi parecer son bastante extensos, más el segundo ya que especifico más cosas y las explico para tener buen seguimiento de la historia, ya que quiero que sepan que planeo que este Fanfic sea largo y un poco confuso para que vayan decifrando poco a poco cada una de ustedes todo, toda una historia de amor y como quiero que les encante no empezare con todo el arrebato de pasión solo una probadita nada más "soy de lo peor lo se", así que no se me desesperen ya viene el lemmon, ¿cuando? SORPRESA en el momento menos esperado. Espero los disfruten mucho.**

**CHAPTER 2:**

No podía creer que me estuviera pasando esto, ¿qué coño pasaba conmigo? Me miro de una manera tanto sorprendida y aliviada por mi brutal alejamiento, sentía que me quemaba la piel, me palpitaba todo a mil por hora, sentía la conexión más asombrosa de mi vida y era con ella y por ella, la desconocía totalmente jamás ninguna mujer me hizo sentir así…

-Será mejor que prosigamos con los demás.- Dije recobrando mi respiración normal, y con todo el control que me fue posible concebir en ese momento, no podía perder el control de la situación y mucho menos en estas circunstancias.

Asintió toda temblorosa haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por pararse en vano.

-Hmp, por favor colócate la bata para examinarte.- Dije tratando de sonar muy normal y frio.

La mire de reojo y ella procedió a levantarse del todo dirigiéndose a una esquina, no pude evitar seguirla con la mirada y detenerme en sus manos, que estaban desabrochándose el pantalón, me quede atónito si me sentía morir hace rato es por que en este momento no habían las palabras para describirlo.

De un momento a otro subió la mirada y se encontró con la mía parecía suplicante, por acto de casi inercia me acerque un paso dirigiéndome hacia ella quería tocarla, ella paro en seco negó rotundamente con la cabeza y se volvió abrochar el pantalón enseguida y exclamo:

-No, será mejor que me vaya.- Sentencio, me sentía a morir, sentí que me caía un balde de agua helada, sentí una sensación de soledad tan grande que hace mucho había ignorado, después de la muerte de mis padres, se estaba retirando quería retenerla con todo mi ser pero mi orgullo no lo deseaba igual.

-¿Como?- Le dije apenas audible, comprendía perfecto su oración más no quería hacerlo.

Salió corriendo de mi oficina dejando la puerta abierta, Shizune se me quedo viendo como preguntándose ¿por qué salía así? Y un poco extrañada de la situación jamás había presenciado algo así de mi parte; ni yo mismo sabía el por qué de todo esto.

**(SASUKE POV's End)**

**_"_**_Ay ! mi piel, que no haría yo por tí __por tenerte un segundo, alejados del mundo _

_ y cerquita de mí**."**_

_-El Amor En Los Tiempos Del Cólera._

**(SAKURA POV's)**

No podía pensar con firmeza, estaba empezando a hiperventilar y todo por su tacto, no era posible, si yo se era completamente virgen pero por dios Sakura tienes 19 años casi 20 que me pasaba me sentía como un crío de 14, me sorprendí tanto de su alejamiento y me aliviaba a la vez.

Me preocupaba que pasara a mayores, no quería que sucediera de esta manera, ¿con cuantas pacientes o enfermeras no sucedió algo así? me entristecí por eso, me dio unas indicaciones en lo que estaba sumisa en mis pensamientos, yo solo asentía y accedía hacer lo que me pedía me levante como pude y me retire a una esquina, ¿pero qué hacía? Al parecer me estaba despojando de mis jeans, lo voltee a ver, y me sorprendí tenía una mirada tan indecifrable, se intento acercar a mi en vano, negué con todo mi ser y toda fuerza de voluntad, volví abrochar mis jeans y le exclame:

"No, será mejor que me vaya." Con enojo, conmigo misma.

Tenía que salvar mi pellejo sabía como era este tipo de hombres, completamente dioses griegos que atraían todas las mujeres, ya había sufrido con uno así, no volvería a pasar, vi su cara de completa desaprobación y una tremenda decepción, quería acercarme y abrazarlo y perderme en esos ojos negros, ya que veía en ellos esa tremenda tristeza, pero mi orgullo no pensaba igual.

Salí corriendo golpeando y tropezando con todo lo que me encontraba, la secretaria me vio sorprendida, yo solo agache la cabeza no podía volver…

**(SAKURA POV's End)**

**"**_Hay amores que parece que se acaban y florecen _

_ y en las noches del otoño reverdecen  
tal como el amor que siento yo por tí_** ."**

_-El Amor En Los Tiempos Del Cólera._

**(SASUKE POV's)**

Había transcurrido ya un mes, no la había vuelto a ver, ni por aquí y por ningún lado a la redonda, solo revivía una y otra vez ese suceso, como si hubiera quedado atado totalmente a ella, su olor; trataba de fabricarlo, compraba flores, lociones o algo que se asemejara… nada se le comparaba.

Era Lunes en la mañana había llegado a la oficina de Tsunade ya que le había pedido de favor que si la veía me comentara, le dije muy desinteresado; ella me contesto con un deje de sorpresa:

-Vaya Sasuke, desde cuando te interesa una paciente con tales características?- Dijo divertida

-Hmp, ¿puedes hacerme ese favor o no?- Dije molesto.

-Vale, vale, lo haré pero si huyo de ti, fue por algo jaja- Dijo completamente divertida con la situación.

Le tenía todo tipo de confianza que le pediría cualquier cosa.

Llegue a mi oficina y me senté, estaba completamente sumiso a mi pensamiento, el único que podía asimilar y darme el lujo de perder mi tiempo en el, era aquel, cuando la vi, todo aquel día.

Analice cada frase, cada palabra, y cada tono que decía ella, pero se me estaba perdiendo ese recuerdo, su voz, su todo se me perdía, no quería dejarla ir, a una total desconocida que me había confundido todo, mi trabajo e incluso mi desempeño laboral, ya ahora era costumbre que preguntara por mis citas, todos los días a cada fin de una, Shizune se preocupaba o más bien podría jurar que la hartaba, si definitivamente era eso, no la podía culpar me estaba obsesionando con esa chica.

Oí un ligero toque, me saco de mis pensamientos, ¿era ella?, dije un "Adelante", temeroso, mientras que del otro lado decían: "Doctor Uchiha, es su amigo Usumaki Naruto, ¿qué si puede verlo?" Dijo Shizune, vaya había olvidado por completo nuestra comida, dije un: "Si" inaudible…

-¡A mi me vale, Shizune-chan, pasare de igual manera, ese teme estará flojeando y me quiere dejar hambriento, vaya tipo de cabrón!- Dijo gritando y abriendo la puerta de golpe, si algo no era Naruto, mas que obvio era no ser prudente.

-¡Naruto! ¡No grites en mi hospital! ¿quieres?- Dije molesto por su acción.

-Lo siento Doctor, lo intente retener.- Dijo Shizune resignada.

-¡SHIZUNE-CHAN!- Dijo Naruto decepcionado por lo anterior.

Como era posible que mi mejor amigo podía sacarme de quicio con tan solo hablar y las locas señoras mayores que venían nada más a ligarse a un chaval de 24 años no.

-Ya Naruto cállate.- Dije harto.

Cerro la puerta Shizune al disculparse y retirarse, Naruto camino hasta sentarse en todas sus anchas en el sillón enfrente de mi.

-Teme, ¿qué es esa cara? ¿Has dormido acaso?- Dijo analizándome de arriba abajo.

-Es más que obvio que no idiota, por algo me veo así- Dije hastiado por todo, odiaba ese día más que todos, y el… era un completo imbécil mas que otros días.

-Mmm si si claro, ¿oye a donde me vas a invitar? Deje a Hinata-chan con sus amigas para yo poder venir.- Dijo sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

A veces me preguntaba como esa pobre mujer, había accedido hacer su recien esposa, de verdad que no lo podía creer, esa chica era guapa bien y realmente agradable y tan rica tanto como yo y completamente asegurada su vida ¿y no podía elegir un mejor prospecto?, sin hacerle menos a Naruto, su papa fue uno de los señores más ricos del país todo estaba a su nombre y de verdad que el se portaba como una crío sin educación despreocupado de la vida, completamente desarreglado y sin mencionar que era un completo imbécil.

Si, el era mi mejor amigo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?- Dije resignado, hasta la pregunta era tonta, ya sabía a donde diría, odiaba el día en el cual habíamos hecho es apuesta.

**Flashback**

En un bar fuera de la ciudad de Konoha.

-¡Mira teme, si caes antes rendido por el alcohol, tu me llevaras a comer todo un mes a Ramen Ichiraku, y pagaras por supuesto!- Dijo un ojiazul, completamente eufurico.

-Es obvio que eso no va a pasar idiota.- Dijo un pelinegro con total seguridad.

-No sabrás, si no apuestas, Sasuke-kun.- Dijo bromeando.

-Hmp, por idiotas como tu es que se necesita más gente como yo.- Dijo enojado odiaba de sobremanera ese sufijo, solo su hermano le decía así y Naruto y solo para cabrearlo, pero después de un rato accedió a la puesta. –De acuerdo.-

-Eso es teme ¡HEY!- Dijo captando sus palabras.

-Ya cállate, hay que comenzar.- Dijo restándole importancia y enfadado.

Unas horas más tarde, Sasuke estaba completamente tirado en el piso del bar completamente perdido total y Naruto cantando la canción de Asereje en la mesa con una botella de Sake en boxers, Naruto era igual de peligroso con alcohol tanto como Tsunade.

**End Flashback**

Si eso le quedaba claro, eran igualitos, lo miro con su típica sonrisa de gato estúpido y pensó "Y pensar que cuando lo conocí parecía normal y menos tonto".

-¡Ichiraku!- Dijo feliz Naruto, era lógico que diría eso.

-Hmp, termino estos papeles y vamos.- Dije sin mirarlo.

-Ese es mi teme.- Dijo fingiendo cascadas en los ojos y poniendo manos de quinceañera. Yo solo rodee los ojos, si, hoy sería un día cansado.

Termine mis deberes y el papeleo, se lo entregue a Shizune, y le indique ciertas cancelaciones en algunas citas y cosas, accedió y se despidió de mi y de Naruto.

Salimos del hospital, nos subimos en mi carro; era un Viper negro, si demasiado ostentoso y llamativo, solo gente importante traía carros así, y yo lo era.

Nos subimos y arrancamos Naruto amaba mi carro, decía cosas estúpidas como:

"¡Si no es por que vi primero a Hinata-chan estaría casado con este bombón!" y rronrroneaba eso me causaba escalofríos, tenía un amigo muy anormal.

Al pasar por la calle veía esos lujosos restaurantes, moría por un buen plato de comida y este imbécil me llevaría a comer pura mierda ¡Bien!.

Estacione el carro una cuadra y bajamos, Naruto termino de hablarle a mi carro, diciéndole que no tardaría y que lo amaba, me obligaba a esperar que terminara sus oraciones y su misa para ponerle la alarma y que sonara, ya que el decía que de esa manera le contestaba, si anormal nivel máximo.

Entramos, nos saludo el señor que atendía de tanto que íbamos ya preparaba lo que siempre pedíamos, nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar, hasta que Naruto se torno serio.

-Sasuke, necesito un favor…- Dijo completamente serio.

-¿Cuánto necesitas? Y ¿cuánto tienes para entregarlo?- Dije ya sacando mi chequera.

-¿Qué te pasa? No es eso teme, como si te pidiera muy seguido.- Dijo refunfuñando e indignado.

-Naruto, si lo haces.- Dije tomando un sorbo de mi bebida.

-Es sobre Hinata..- Dijo ignorando aquello.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dije prestándole mas atención, eran pocos los momentos que se portaba normal y serio, y no podía desaprovecharlos.

-Te acuerdas que te conté que será su cumpleaños el Viernes…- Dijo esperando que contestara un Si.

-Hmp como olvidarlo Naruto la semana pasada solo de eso hablabas.- Dije cansado.

-Bueno bueno no exageres, la cuestión es que van todas sus amigas…- Dijo esperando que continuara su oración.

-¿Y qué? Menos mal que tiene amigas dobe- Dije irónico y sarcástico, como si me importaran un coño las amigas de Hinata pensé.

-Teme… y pues quería…- Intento contraatacar pero prefirió omitir todo aquello

-Ya ¿qué coño quieres?- Le dije molesto, odiaba su tono de idiota numero 1.

-QUE ACOMPAÑES A UNA AMIGA DE HINATA ESA NOCHE EN LA FIESTA, PARA QUE NO ESTE SOLA.- Dijo gritando y atropelladamente, intentando evitar que le asotara la cara con la mesa por tal estupidez.

Lo medite, quería asotarsela si esta no era la primera vez que me pedía algo así, ya había pasado, con una tal Ino Yamanaka, no salió nada bien, muy interesada, ese tipo de cosas no me gustaban y era una ebria total.

Me vio, supuso en ese momento que recordé lo de Ino y dijo rápidamente:

-ESTA ES NORMAL, incluso se pueden llevar bien, esta estudiando medicina.- Dijo feliz de creer que solucionaba todo.

-Medicina eh…- Dije con una sonrisa de arrogancia, sería algo divertido, me atraían las mujeres que estudiaban carreras exitosas, eso significaba que eran de retos, y una mujer que le gustan los retos era simplemente por que ella era un reto. Amaba los retos.

-Si es buenísima, es la mejor de toda su generación acaba de volver, estaba estudiando un curso en otro país, y volvió hace menos de dos meses y recobro el curso acá otra vez, apenas se vio con Hinata y blabla, ¿qué dices? eh.- Dijo mientras comía.

Yo comía despacio mientras analizaba todo lo que me decía, me parecía muy interesante, pero seguro era fea, algo malo tenía que tener si lo pedía Naruto con tanta desesperación, como era posible que tal mujer que describía ser perfecta, no tuviera novio… Naruto imbécil quería engañarme.

-No.- Dije ignorando su reacción de atragantamiento por mi respuesta.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ TEME!?- Dijo exaltado.

-Por simple capricho, no.- Dije ignorándolo mientras comía serenamente.

-Hazlo por mi, por tu mejor amigo del alma..- Dijo suplicante.

-Por eso mismo no lo haré.- Dije sonriendo arrogantemente.

-Pero… pero coño Sasuke, por favor se lo prometí a Hinata-chan, si le digo que no, ¿con que cara la veré?- Me dijo con cara de preocupación.

-Con la misma de imbécil, que le enseñas a diario.- Dije burlándome.

-Cabrón, no seas así… teme.- Sentencio, sabía que no iba a ceder, esta vez no caería en su juego.

Sonreí, terminamos de comer y pedí la cuenta, y pague por supuesto… Naruto sabía que se había sobrepasado con todo lo que había comido que se hizo el desentendido subiéndose rápidamente al carro, usuratonkachi de mierda pensé.

Ya era tarde, había pasado la tarde completa con el imbécil y tenía que llevarlo a su casa ya que no traía carro en todo el camino intento convencerme del favor yo por supuesto lo ignore todo el camino, lo lleve y lo deje a media cuadra, y me fui lo más rápido que pude, vi que me grito una que otra cosa, le di más fuerte.

Estaba cansado, de cierta manera agradecía a Naruto por a verme distraído, no había pensado en ella, me aliviaba pero volvía a casa y todo se tornaba torturosorecibí una llamada, era… Tsunade me dijo que era importante, que le regresará la llamada en cuanto pudiera.

Llegue, me estacione y baje rápidamente vivía en una de las mansiones más grandes de todo Konoha era mucho trayecto a la entrada, arranque más, necesitaba llamarla, abrí y fui al gran salón pidiéndole a mi ama de llaves que me comunicara con Tsunade, sabía que era importante, normalmente si era broma se burlaría de mi al final diciéndome "Esto fue por la paciente de tal día, escuincle."

Así era Tsunade: vengativa.

Marque pero no enlazaba la llamada… algo debía a ver pasado, me preocupe.

Algo no andaba bien.

**(SASUKE POV's End)**

**_"_**_El amor es corto y el olvido largo**."**_

_-Pablo Neruda._

**(SAKURA POV's)**

Un mes, un mes había pasado desde aquello.

Me era difícil volver o pasar por ahí, y tenía que admitirlo que si lo hacía, me sentaba en un banca cerca de ahí que tuviera alcanze a su ventana de su oficina, nunca estaba abierta, no para mi. No entendía como es que sentía esto, me había enamorado de el a primera vista, ¿como esto era posible? Yo creía mas en los hechos y factibles, que en eso de cosas misteriosas sin respuesta ni comprobación alguna.

Pero ya estaba hecho, me había enamorado totalmente de el, lo soñaba, soñaba todo lo de aquel día y todo lo que mi mente quízo que pasara, sentía que lo quería a morir, quería cuidarlo protegerlo, pero que locura.. lo acababa de conocer no era normal esto, dirían que estoy enferma, que soy una loca como te enamoras de ver una persona. Pero no solo la vi la sentí, igual lo dirían.

Había investigado de el de cierta manera, estaba en mi salón de clases, estaba mi amiga Tenten e Ino, estaban en medicina igual que yo, todas nosotras moríamos por ser estudiantes de la mejor doctora Tsunade, aunque a decir verdad tenía algo a mi favor, era amiga de una amiga de mi madre lo agradecía así tendría más oportunidad alguna de ser su estudiante.

Ino comentaba de todos los chicos con los que había tenido relaciones, su actual "novio" era Sai, callado serio tez blanca, muy monótono, pero lo adoraba era como completar su lado gris. No les prestaba mucha atención odiaba que Ino se pusiera de chulita contando eso, como restregándomelo en la cara, vaya amiga.

Pensaba en el, en sus ojos negros que misterio otorgaban, no preste atención hasta el momento en que dijo: "Uy no el mejor de todos fue Uchiha, muy frio para mi gusto pero dios." Voltee como si me hubieran arrastrado el rostro, me quede sorprendida ¿como? No era posible, lo conocía… le pregunte:

-¿Uchiha… qué Ino? - Dije ocultando mi interés.

-¡Vaya frentona hasta que te interesa un tema mío!- Dijo riéndose de mi.

Siempre discutíamos siempre y muy rara vez concordábamos.

-Si bueno cerda, ¿me vas a decir o no?- Dije con el seño fruncido.

-Ah bueno, salí con el, un día pedí de favor que me lo presentaran y bueno más bien amenaze que lo hicieran y salimos.- Dijo restándole importancia.

-¡Vaya Ino! Tu haciendo eso, que cosa tan más hostil de decir eso.- Dije con ironía, si Ino quería algo y no podía conseguirlo optaba por hacer eso.

-Si bueno, soy un pan de dios, el punto es que es un frio arrogante, más que yo, no congeniamos y bueno es un timpano de hielo, no hay suficiente mujer para el.- Dijo enojada, por el rechazo que supongo tuvo con ella.

Dije un ligero "Ah", sonreí y me voltee a terminar lo que hacía, me sentía aliviada que Ino no tuviera alcanze con el, ella era guapísima modelo de revistas masculinas, si en esa categoría entraba Ino, rubia cabello largo, ojo azul cielo, muy guapa, vestía bien, pero lo suficientemente rebelde como para que la retuvieran.

Y bueno Sai, el hacía todo con tal de tenerla feliz, buen chaval se las clases y me retire a mi casa ese día, estaba tan cansada no podía dormir sin imaginármelo en las circunstancias aquellas, vaya como pasaba el tiempo pero no se olvidaba el recuerdo.

No salía de mi cuarto, no me apetecía ni si quiera comer, me deprimía no verlo, no poder ir al consultorio a enfrentarlo ¿pero enfrentarlo de qué? ¿de qué no se digno a pedirme mis datos o algo? ¿qué coño le diría?, me enojaba el hecho de imaginarme que estaría con alguna enfermera o alguien sin siquiera acordarse de mi… como de arte de magia me entró la tremenda preocupación ¿como es que no estaba casado o algo?

Sentí una impotencia de que alguien estuviera con el, tenía mucha rabia así siempre eran mis peleas mentales, no me sentía suficiente para el y volvía a la depresión justo después que juraba que sería la mujer fuerte que soy y lo iría a buscar.

Era Lunes, odiaba los Lunes, ese día había consejo por el cual no había asistido a la Universidad, mi madre no se apiado de mi, me abrió las cortinas del cuarto de jalón dejando entrar la luz de mierda que había fuera, odiaba todo en ese día, me quito la cobija y dijo:

-¡Vamos Sakurita, es hora de que salgas de tu madriguera y te conviertas en mujer.- Dijo feliz y como orden.

No comprendía a que coño se refería con lo ultimo, si, le había contado de aquel chico pero se mantenía mucho al margen.

-¿A qué te refieres, madre?- Dije con mucha pereza.

-Me refiero a que hoy iremos a ver a la doctora Tsunade-sama, para que te cheque y te de hormonas de ser necesario para esa deprimensia.- Dijo orgullosa de su revelación.

-¿Y por qué no me llevas con un Psicólogo madre?- Dije con tono de extrañes de que me quisiera llevar con una ginecóloga para ese tipo de problema, en ese momento lo recordé.. el.

-Todo es parte de lo mismo, capaz y vemos al Doctor no crees? VISTETE- Dijo con cara de picardía y ordenándome así retirándose de mi cuarto.

No quería, no quería verlo me desbordaría ante el y no quería…

Sabía que no había marcha atrás mi madre ya había hecho cita, y perder la oportunidad de conocer a la doctora era mucho riesgo, no podía dejarle paso a Ino, no en esto.

-Basta de tonta Sakura, ya me harté no es el único hombre.- Dije con firmeza, hoy sería un día diferente, todo mejoraría y tenía que pensar en mi nada más en mi futuro pronto me iría de aquí.

Me cambie, me puse unos jeans y una blusa manga larga marino con un chamarra, y mis converse, con una trenza alborotada y despeinada, tenía el cabello largo hasta la espalda media, me veía muy desarreglada para mi gusto normalmente me arreglaba con cuerdo a las tendencias muy bien vestida era muy femenina, pero hoy haría algo diferente.

Llegamos al hospital muy deprisa, mi madre tenía una urgencia de que me atendieran que casi sacudió a la misma recepcionista de hace un mes, nos indico la puerta para dirigirnos, yo trataba de esconderme en al chamarra que traía con el gorro para no ser reconocida, por suerte no lo vi. Ella nos miraba como si de verdad fuéramos una familia muy rara… no la culpaba.

Entre nada más yo, mientras mi madre quedo a fuera leyendo una revistas y tomando café, me senté frente al escritorio a esperar a que llegará, el consultorio era casi igual pero excepto por el acomodo y gama de colores.

Ahí fue que la vi entrar.

**(SAKURA POV's End)**

**_"_**_La adversidad es como un fuerte viento, nos arrebata todo, menos lo que nos se nos puede quitar y hace que nos veamos como somos en realidad**."**_

_-Arthur Golden._

Entro Tsuande a la habitación, con una pesadez enorme no le gustaban los Lunes y acababa de tener una charla con el crio ese de Sasuke como la hartaba, y más su nuevo modo de obsesión a una chica que no concia pero tuvo un encuentro intenso, como jodían los chicos de su edad.

La vio ahí sentada, tenía una chamarra cubriéndola, bien si se quejaba de Sasuke, es por que no la había visto a ella hasta este momento pensó.

-Hola, soy la Doctora Tsunade, te atenderé hoy… ¿tú eres?- Dijo esperando respuesta.

-Hola disculpe, soy Sakura Haruno.- Dijo Sakura quitándose el gorro de la chamarra para mostrarse bien y extendiéndole la mano.

-Madre mía…- Dijo Tsunade; así que esta era la chica con la que Sasuke tenía una ligera obsesión, si este día se ponía muy interesante, pensó.

-Disculpe ¿Pasa algo?- Dijo extrañada por la exclamación de la doctora.

-Ah no no nada de eso, bien, veamos Sakura, tengo entendido ¿qué ya habías venido aquí no?- Quería tentarla, ver como es que había huido como mariposa monarca de el.

-S- si.- Dijo nerviosa, ¿la descubriría? Pensó.

-Mmm ya veo… por favor, siéntate en la camilla, para examinarte.- Dijo señalándole donde mientras buscaba su material.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo obedeciendo, se sentía menos nerviosa, se sentó en ella y la observo.

-Bien, dime, ¿quine te atendió?- Dijo poniéndose a su lado examinando su vientre, y viéndola de reojo.

Se puso nerviosa al instante, la descubrió.

-No, no recuerdo.- Dijo volteando la mirada, no le diría nada.

-Mira Sakura, te voy hacer sincera, eres la primera paciente y aspirante a mi aprendiz que me parece ligeramente más normal a las demás, así que si quieres que haya buena comunicación y lazo, dime ahora.- Dijo dejando de examinarla y viéndola con mirada acusadora.

-Joder…- Dijo por lo bajo, como coño le pasaban este tipo de cosas nada más a ella.

-Te dije que tengo muchos contactos en este hospital y soy buena metiendo a futuros doctores…- Dijo muy normal y con desinterés.

"Esta niña no será tan tonta como para arriesgar su pasadía", pensó.

-El doctor Uchiha…- Dijo inmediatamente y sonrojda.

-Bien, mira que bien nos entendemos.- Dijo y sonrió con arrogancia.

-Si muy bien.- Le dijo con una mirada acusadora.

-Dime ¿por qué no te dejaste examinar, ni nada? me dieron el reporte.- Ya le decía levantándola de la camilla y dirigiéndose al escritorio, sentándose en seguida.

-Yo, yo no se Tsunade-sama.- Dijo con cabeza abajo.

-Sakura, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi, cuando quieras, conozco a tu madre y es encantadora, me pidió de ayuda que hablara contigo, y eso quiero hacer.- Dijo sinceramente.

-Yo, no se, sentí pena, creí que pensaría que era muy torpe y se burlaría de mi, por el hecho de no tener experiencia alguna.- Dijo resignada y contando la verdad.

-Ay Sakura, nada de eso, nosotros los doctores no estamos para juzgar a nadie, y mucho menos a nuestros pacientes… ¿segura que no paso nada más?- Dijo sonando como padre que regaña a su hijo, quería saber que había pasado a demás por eso, si le interesaba al pelinegro era importante saber.

-No, nada más.- Mintió, le tenía confianza de cierta manera, pero eso no podía contárselo a nadie.

-¿Segura? Tendré que hablar con el doctor en ese caso…- Dijo tomando el teléfono de la oficina.

Por reflejo Sakura lo inpidio colgándolo.

-Le juro que no paso nada, pero por favor, no le diga nada de mi ni nada, se lo suplico, no quiero.- Dijo con suplica y desesperación.

Tsunade pensó que era el caso mas extraño, algo por supuesto andaba mal, ni una paciente se le escaba a Sasuke Uchiha, como una escuincla joven como ella rogaba por no ser atendida ni nada por el doctor más guapo de su hospital, normalmente otras irían con ella pidiéndole que por favor las asignaran con el, o llegaban fingiendo enfermedad alguna y que solo Sasuke era capaz de curarlas, vaya que tipo de juventud era esta.

-Muy bien Sakura, solo si me prometes que te presentarás conmigo en cada cita, y clases.- Dijo casi afirmando y preguntando.

-¡Hai! ¿Como, clases?- Dijo sorprendida, eso significaba una cosa.

-Si, ya serás mi estudiante de servicio, Shizune te mandará unos datos a tu casa más adelante, puedes retirarte te veo la próxima semana.- Dijo sonriéndole.

-¡Oh Tsunade-sama muchas gracias no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco!- Dijo parándose a brincar por toda la oficina y abrazándola, la soltó de inmediato cuando sintió que la ahogaba. Se avergonzó pero le agradeció, y salió de la oficina despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Tsunade pensó, que si, era extraña, pero entendía la atracción hacia ella del pelinegro, era muy guapa, muy agradable y completamente sincera, como quizo tener una hija así, y ella la educaría como una.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, ya tenía como chantajear a Sasuke, si, agradecía a esa chica.

* * *

**Continua siguiente Chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**.

Era Jueves por la mañana Sakura se alistaba para ir a la Universidad, se colocaba su uniforme; pantalón blanco, camisa manga corta y sus tenis blancos, se dirigió a su baño para lavarse la cara, se sentía mejor ese día, después de la cita de hace días con Tsunade, de alguna manera no se sentía asustada ni con desconfianza, se hizo su trenza alborotada con ligeros cabellos sueltos rebeldes y termino, se gustaba ese día. Se sonrió.

Tomo sus cosas y bajo, su madre estaba en bata y pijama preparándole el desayuno, Sakura vivía con ella por un tiempo ya que tenía su propio departamento, pero después de la muerte de su papa iba a dormir por las noches con ella, por temor a que le pasara algo, la vio y la saludo:

-¿Cómo dormiste cariño? ¿Ya estas mejor?- Dijo sonriéndole mientras le acomodaba el plato con comida en la mesa.

-Si mama, muchas gracias.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, se sentó a comer su desayuno, ese día tenía que llegar temprano Hinata la esperaría en la entrada de la Universidad para hablar con ella, gracias a dios que sus Universidades de pintura y medicina estaban casi enfrente una de la otra.

-Que bueno, vamos ya es tarde.- Le dijo recogiendo el plato y llevándolo al fregador.

-Rayos..- Dijo metiéndose un bocado que se le escaba, se levanto de jalón le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se fue, tenía un carro bonito color perla, era promedio ni muy ostentoso ni llamativo, pero muy bonito un: beatle.

Salió de inmediatamente y se dirigió a el, se subió y arranco, tenía que llegar temprano. Se paro en un alto, mientras que subía el volumen de la radio, le encantaba bailar como loca y cantar, hasta que algún señor o señora se le quedará viendo extraño, le valía era feliz.

Empezó a sonar una canción muy movida, empezó a bailar y subió todo el volumen, al momento se le cayo su celular bajo el sillón y se agacho para agarrarlo, no se dio cuenta que ya estaba en siga y todos los demás le empezaban a pitar y gritar de cosas, de repente en el retrovisor vio pasar un viper color negro a toda potencia, paso a lado de ella y le pito, y le dijo "Tonta avanza", no se percato de quien era y le respondió: "Imbécil".

-¡Como odio a los hombres prepotentes!- Dijo bufando molesta y acelerando.

-¡Ya era hora!- Empezaron a decir los conductores.

-Si ya ya, como joden.- Dijo arrancando y haciéndoles una señal obsena con el dedo.

Condujo hasta su universidad y se aparco en el estacionamiento, bajo corriendo hacia la entrada y grito "¡HINATA, HINATA, LO SIENTO!" hasta que llego enfrente de ella, se agacho para recobrar aire.

-Lo- lo siento tanto Hi-hinata.- Dijo apenas audible

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo también llegue tarde, hace unos momentos.- Dijo tratando de apaciguar la situación.

-Corrí para nada… joder.- Dijo bufando molesta.

-No, no te preocupes Sakura, menos mal que ya llegaste, necesitaba verte.- Dijo sonriéndole.

-Ah cierto, ¿qué es eso que me necesitabas decir Hinata?- Dijo con mas interés.

-Como sabes… mañana es mi cumpleaños, y quería que fueras…- Dijo como esperando su reacción.

-Claro que si Hinata, eres mi mejor amiga obvio iré, hasta la pregunta ofende.- Dijo sonriendo la ojijade.

-Gomen Sakura, pero esa no era lo que te quería preguntar…- Dijo apenada.

-Etto, ¿qué es Hinata?- Dijo confusa.

-Pues, veras, no quiero que lo tomes como atrevimiento pero, te quería pedir un favor para ese día.- Dijo dudosa.

-Si claro lo que sea Hinata, dime…- Dijo convencida y sonriéndole.

-Verás Naruto-kun, me pidió de favor que si mañana… podrías estar con su amigo, ya que el es soltero y pues no salé mucho a socializar e ira mañana…- Dijo temerosa.

Lo medito un poco, no creía que fuera buena idea, acababa de tener un ligero trance con un chico al cual no conocía y quedaba muy lejos de su alcance, y conocer a otro le parecía muy confuso y no quería ser hostil con el, pero no planeaba tener nada.

-Hinata… no se si sea buena idea.- Dijo con cara de tristeza.

-Vamos Sakura, le prometí a Naruto-kun, no puedo defraudarlo me pidió de favor que le presentara a la mejor de mis amigas, más normal y más bonita, aparte eres literal la única disponible, todas llevarán a sus parejas.- Dijo giñándole el ojo para convencerla.

-Hinata, jaja vamos no exageres.- Dijo ya con sonrojo.

-Por favor, te lo ruego, es un buen chico, serio pero buen chico, y ah sufrido mucho, muchas perdidas en su vida, necesita conocer más gente agradable, como tu… además, solo serán amigos no es como que serán novios después de eso, es solo; convivencia- Dijo sonriendo como queriendo ser comprendida.

-Mmm de acuerdo Hinata, solo seremos amigos, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas y terminar mal.- Dijo preocupada pero accediendo.

-Si claro Sakura, enserio que solo como amigos, a la mejor y te agrada más que eso, es sumamente guapo.- Dijo giñando el ojo.

-Hinata, no digas esas cosas, ¿cuál es su nombre?- Pregunto sonrojada y curiosa.

-Sa.. ah espera me esta marcando Naruto-kun.- Dijo parando y contestando el móvil sonrojada, siempre se ponía así cuando Naruto le hablaba. Paso un momento, termino de hablar y dijo–Perdona Sakura, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde, y hoy prometí a ver a Naruto-kun temprano.- Dijo apenada.

-¡No te apures Hinata, y dile a Naruto que ya lo quiero ver, hace mucho que no nos vemos, me lo saludas!- Dijo como amenazando y después sonriendo.

-Claro que sí, te veo el día de mañana eh, no se te ocurra faltar… por cierto vete muy guapa por cualquier cosa.- Dijo feliz. –Te marco para pasarte los datos de la mansión de mi padre la que esta en las afueras, la remodelaron.- Sonrió.

-Si claro, me marcas ya tengo que entrar a clases, adiós Hina.- Le dijo dulcemente y despidiéndose de beso en la mejilla ambas chicas, abrazándose fuertemente, se alejaron y se despidieron de mano ya lejos.

Se perdieron en la distancia, Sakura llego a su salón de clases tarde y la tuvieron que castigar haciéndola quedarse mas horas al final del día, después de acabar el horario de clases, estuvo platicando con Tenten, Ino y Temari, que las había ido a visitar después de su trabajo.

-Bien chicas, ¿qué se pondrán mañana?- Dijo Ino con emoción.

-Aun no se, algo que pueda conquistar al primo de Hinata, últimamente me es más difícil acercarme a el.- Dijo Tenten, triste y derrotada.

-Tenten eres muy guapa, no hace falta que luzcas carne para que te haga caso.- Dijo Sakura, y la verdad era cierto era una morena muy guapa, pelo ondulado hasta los hombros café marrón, ojos cafés obscuros, y tez perfectamente bronceada, cuerpo promedio, mucha cadera y pierna.

-Gracias Sakura, por el consejo de autoestima, pero si quiere tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano, es necesario que luzca un as bajo la manda, lógico.- Dijo Ino decidida y mostrando su revista con vestidos de fiesta. Sakura solo bufo, le empezaba a molestar.

-Ino, me deprimes.- Dijo Tenten cabizabajo recargándose en la mesa del comedor.

-Chicas vamos, no hace falta tanto, es el cumpleaños de Hina no un antro, todo estará más que tranquilo.- Dijo Temari completamente segura y desinteresada del tema.

-Temari es más que obvio que tu no entiendes, tienes todo arreglado, estas con Shikamaru y eres más grande y guapa.- Dijo Tenten con el mismo tono de deprimencia. Temari era una rubia, tez morena clara, con ojo verde miel, era la más grande de todas y muy atractiva, de edad seguía Ino, Tenten, Hinata y la más joven Sakura.

-¿Y?- Pregunto molesta.- ¿Qué tiene que este con el?, puedo divertirme como ustedes, las niñas jaja.- Dijo riendo al ultimo.

-Si yo creo anciana.- Dijeron las otras tres al unísono, terminando riendo.

-Que problemáticas.- Dijo Temari con enfado.

-Uy si, problemáticas, Shikamaru 2.- Continuaron al unísono.

-Ash bueno, ¿cual es la necesidad de irse tan exuberantes?- Dijo ignorando lo otro, ser novios ella y Shikamaru si que le afectaba.

-Es más que obvio, que hay mucha necesidad, es el cumpleaños de Hinata, su primo Neji invitara a todos los jugadores de futbol de su liga, ¡están buenísimos! E ira gente importante siempre es así.- Dijo Ino orgullosa.

-Ino cerda, no todo es sobre eso.- Dijo Sakura cansada.

-Alégrate Sakura, esta vez a ti te tocara ligarte a uno, todas ya vamos con pareja, serás la única que se divierta.- Dijo Tenten animándola.

-Ahg, ni me digas, Hinata me pidió de favor que fuera acompañante de uno.- Dijo frustrada.

-Pero mira nomas, la frentona ya lleva cita… ¿quién es? ¿es guapo? ¿tiene dinero?- Dijo Ino emocionada.

-Ino por favor, no digas estupideces, ¿quieres?- Dijo Sakura molesta.

-Baah frentona, no son estupideces, son los requisitos.- Dijo Ino regresándosela y sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-Vale, vale chicas, no se peleen por eso, todavía no lo hemos visto, e Ino, no seas tan interesada, tienes novio.- Dijo Temari calmando las cosas.

-Bueno Sakura dinos como se llama.- Dijo Tenten feliz.

-La verdad es que no se, Hinata no me dijo su nombre…- Dijo pensativa.

-Entonces es feo, si no te dijo y te pidió de favor rogando es un hombrecillo feo.- Dijo Ino sonriendo con ironía.

-No cerda, dijo que era guapo.- Contraataco Sakura.

-Guapo en su imaginación como todos, igual cambiando de tema tengo planeado ir a ligarme a Uch..- Fue interrumpida Ino por Sakura.

-¡Oh dios santo! Es tardísimo, me tengo que ir, tengo horas extras de castigo, adiós, las quiero, luego nos vemos.- Dijo Sakura viendo su reloj apurada, alejándose y despidiéndose con la mano.

-Adi…os- Dijeron las otras tres, cuando ya había desaparecido su amiga.

Así la figura de Sakura se disipo en la distancia y ellas se despidieron y se fueron juntas.

**_"_**_La buena y verdadera amistad no puede ni debe ser sospechosa de nada**." **_

_― __Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra__._

******(SASUKE POV's)**

Era Viernes por la mañana, estaba tumbado en mi cama con las cortinas cerradas; todo oscuro y envuelto en mis sabanas de tela egipcia blanca con ligeros toques de azul marino, esa siempre era la combinación que mi madre me solía poner desde que nací, eran los que colores que me identificaban de ante mano y por ende mis favoritos, se sentía el frio en mi enorme habitación.

No quería despertar, estaba muy cómodo y tenía mucho sueño, quería volver a mi sueño de anoche, ayer tuve un día muy ajetreado llegué tarde por culpa de una tonta que se había parado en medio siga, las mujeres no sirven para manejar es la mera verdad y eso me causo muchos problemas al llegar puntual a mis citas, y lo único que me pudo apaciguar de todo el día de ayer fue tomarme un buen vino tinto e irme a dormir; fue cuando soñé con ella.

Estábamos echados en un parque, y ella me acariciaba la mejilla, dulcemente, y sonreía como lo hacía mi madre. La extrañaba tanto.

Me levante tenía que ir al trabajo, si no llegaría tarde, aparte de que le había prometido al imbécil de Naruto que iría al cumpleaños de Hinata, como odiaba prometer cosas sin querer cumplir, y si había accedido al ser el niñero de su amiga para la fiesta, todas sus amigas eran raras y esta no sería la excepción.

**(SASUKE POV's End)**

**_"_**_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener**."**_

**_-_****_Gabriel García Márquez_**

**(SAKURA POV's)**

Que día tan más feo era hoy y para variar, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, me sentía desganada, no quería ir a la Universidad, pero tenía que gracias a dios habría puente y el Lunes no iría, bendito seas ¡PUENTE!

Últimamente, sentía mas pesada la universidad, y desde que lo conocí llegaba tarde y bajaban mis notas, ¿como era posible? Si era inteligente y alumna ejemplar, ya creía en el dicho "El amor no hiere, pero como atonta", vaya cabrón que dijo eso, que cierto era.

Me levante con pereza, tenía que alistarme, así mas pronto pasaría el día. En ese momento me acordé, hoy era el cumpleaños de Hinata, tenía que felicitarla, comprarle un obsequio, comprarme algo para su fiesta, ¡rayos! Tenía que hacertanto, y aparte de chaperona de un chico al cual no tenía ganas de conocer.

Coño Hinata, me debería una muy buena.

Me arregle con mi uniforme y partí, mi madre estaba muy dormida y no quize despertarla después de su cita de ayer con el novio de mi madre, seguro estaría completamente muerta agradecía que podía rehacer su vida, ya con su novio el cual se cambiaria con ella el fin de semana, yo podría volver ya permanetemente ese fin a mi departamento, las cosas se componían.

Hoy sería un día muy largo, ir por mis cosas escenciales del departamento de mi madre y después ir a limpiar el mío y alistarme era demasiado, me quedaba claro.

**(SAKURA POV's End)**

**"**_El es la rotura del cascaron, que encierra nuestro entendimiento_**."**

**-_Kahlil Gibran_.**

Transcurrió el día, tranquilo y nublado, Sasuke había llegado al hospital puntual e hizo su rutina normal, a veces se quedaba viendo el gran ventanal, desde aquel día que bajo por un café a un puesto enfrente del hospital y le menciono el señor que vendía, que pasaba muy seguido por ahí una chica de cabello rosa muy mona, desde esa vez la tenía siempre abierta, por si la volvía a ver.

Pero como si la vida, no lo quisiera, tenía que resignarse que ya no la vería, vaya algo no quería que fuera feliz, lo aceptaba, sabía que su destino sería ser desgraciado y morir solo.

Ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde y salió a comer/cenar con Naruto, en el mismo lugar de mierda pensó el, ese día no iba a batallar, no estaba de ánimos. Naruto le platicaba, sus tonterías de cuando fue a esquiar con Hinata la semana pasada, después de eso toco el tema de sus amigas, que se alegraba de que regresará la mejor amiga de Hinata, que también era su mejor amiga, la conocía desde niños igual que a Sasuke, que siempre estuvo enamorada de ella, que era muy bonita y única pero ella siempre quizo a un niño enojón que conoció por los otros mejores amigos de los padres de ella, pero que después vio a Hinata y se enamoro de ella, pero que era rara antes. Idioteces pensó Sasuke.

-Etto.. ¿el cabello de ella será real? La conozco desde toda la vida y jamás eh sabido de que se lo pinta…- Dijo mientras paraba de comer y se ponía un dedo bajo el mentón.

Sasuke solo lo ignoraba y comía lentamente, hasta que capto su atención.

-Tener el cabello rosa, no es normal…- Dijo parando, viendo como se atragantaba su mejor amigo. -¿Qué coño te pasa teme?- Dijo extrañado.

-¿Rosa?- Pregunto ignorando lo anterior y tosiendo.

-Si, el cabello de Sak… eo espera me marca Hinata-chan.- Paro, contestando la llamada. –Si Hinata-chan, si si ira el teme, no no Hinata-chan, no no te preocupes, si si, ¿NANI? ¿Ahora? Hai… voy para haya.- Dijo cortando y apresuradamente salió del restaurant, diciéndole por lo lejos a su amigo: ¡SURGIO UN PROBLEMA TEME, TE VEO EN LA NOCHE! Y retirándose.

-Hmp, dobe, diario hace lo mismo, para no pagar.- Dijo molesto, se quedo meditando lo que le había dicho, "Rosa", ¿qué probabilidad había de que hubiera más de una mujer con ese tono? Solo ella, pensó, pero no podría ser…

Después de un rato pago y se retiro, condujo hasta el hospital de nuevo, hasta las ocho salía ese día paro en un parque, tenía ganas de oxigenarse, era el jefe podía llegar tarde. Se quede ahí sentado viendo el lago, las mujeres pasaban y decían cosas como "¡Que kawai, esta solo!" "¡Es el doctor guapísimo!" "¿Será casado?" Mientras lo veían descaradamente, como le molestaba eso.

Sakura por su lado, iba terminando su clases, de nuevo había llegado tarde y por ende otro castigo, ¿qué le pasaba pensó?, salió tomo sus cosas, converso con una que otra compañera que apenas y podía ver por los distintos horarios, y salió, se subió a su carro y condujo, estaba en alto, volteo a su derecha y vio un paquer muy alegre, donde por lo menos tenía un poco de sol, pensó: "Mmm, no tengo nada ya importante que hacer… podría bajarme un rato." Y así lo hizo, se estaciono a una cuadra y bajo, camino un rato y opto por sentarse hasta el otro lado del parque quedando enfrente del rio, se ese lado no había gente.

Se quedo viendo el lago y subió su mirada, se estremeció y se congelo por completo, "el", ahí estaba y la miraba…

**(SASUKE POV's)**

Odiaba esas mujeres que se quedaban como paraliticas enfrente de mi, era una molestia, observo hacía el cielo, ya parecía despejarse, que raro, era como magia, como si hubiera llegado algo y se alegrara, vaya idiotez pensé.

Baje mi mirada y me paralicé, estaba "ella" ahí sentada, del otro extremo del rio, enfrente de mi, ella me volteo a ver también y cruzamos mirada, estaba atónito, ya me había resignado a jamás poder tenerla de ninguna forma y la veía.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero me quede absorto, quería cruzar y abrazarla.

Mi cara se desencajo, se levanto de golpe y se fue lo más rapido que pudo, yo por reacción exacta de mi cuerpo hice lo mismo, y la seguí, no la dejaría ir, no entendía que me pasaba, no era la tipa relación de gusto, no esto que hacía era como si hubiera perdido a un gran amor se hace años y trataba de recuperarlo, siendo que nos vimos solo una vez.

Corrí más deprisa y la tome del brazo, hice que me mirara, tenía que saber si era ella de verdad…

**(SASUKE POV's End)**

**"**_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco_**."**

**-****_Platón_******

**(SAKURA POV's)**

Era el, me congele no podría ser verdad, me sentía una niña pequeña viendo un helado, anonada.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero mi mente me advirtió y me saco de esa lo sumisa que me encontraba, me dijo: corre, corre fuerte y lejos, te hará sufrir, me imagine que lo haría. Me pare de jalón, y me fui corriendo, supe que el hizo lo mismo, lo sentí, estaba a punto de salir al parque e irme por un bosque que daba a continuación, salí de el, pero me atrapo.

Me tomo del brazo, fuertemente sin lastimarme, no quería voltear, me obligo hacerlo. Voltee y lo vi, estaba agitado por correr igual que yo, nos miramos por bastante tiempo analizándonos nuestras respiraciones subían y bajaban.

Me acerco posesivamente hacia el, no entendía que pasaba estaba en shock no me creía nada de lo que pasaba no podía moverme…

**(SAKURA POV's End)**

**_"_**_Alguien dijo una vez; que el amor es dar a alguien la capacidad de destruirte y confiar en que no lo hará**."**_

**_-Anónimo._**

******(SASUKE POV's)**

****La acerque a mi cuerpo, estábamos a centímetros, esta vez estaría seguro, tenía que besarla para acabar con el deseo que sentía por ella, solo así la dejaría ir y seguir con mi vida ya que yo no amaba a las personas solo a mi mismo, no me dentendría, por que juraba que no la amaba, solo la deseaba. Eso pensaba…

Y así fue junte mis labios con ella, se sorprendió, yo me sorprendí también de mi, tanto deseo tenía que no me podía contener, la bese despacio, ella no me correspondía, me moleste, ¿por qué no lo hacía? No importaba… haría que lo hiciera, le mordí ligeramente el labio inferior ella por reacción entre abrió su boca, yo introduje mi lengua jugué con la suya, ganando la lucha entre si, su sabor era exactamente igual a lo que me imaginaba y soñaba, pero mejor, era exquisito, al fin cedió y sonreí con orgullo, un Uchiha jamas perdía en este juego.

Pegué su cuerpo al mío por completo, la deseaba de todas las formas posibles, jamás había tenido un beso tan deaseado con nadie, era perfecto, esos besos que describían en novelas o cuentos. Pero mucho mejor.

Nos separamos para recobrar aire después de un largo tiempo, tenía aun los ojos cerrados, sonrojada, sus labios ligeramente picmentados de un rojo vivo entre abiertos, era perfecta, y ahí lo supe, quería hacerla mía, de mi propiedad, todas las noches deseaba hacerlo, tocar su cuerpo, hacerla sentir placer una y otra vez...

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, quiero decirles que actualizare cada fin de semana, ya que sigo siendo estudiante, tengo tareas, deberes y lo odio :), pero jamas descuidaré mis escritos y por ende no les quiero fallar igual si pudiera actualizar antes, lo haré mañana probablemente suba la otra parte de lo más esperado, quien sabe, estense atentas.**

**E insisto de nuevo quiero saber sus opiniones acerca de el para ver si les gusta y si aun quieren su continuación, de no ser así para****hacer cualquier tipo de cambio o modificación, dejen todos sus reviews; tanto criticas como****buenas observaciones, todas las peticiones para continuar con la historia, todo lo que les gustaría presenciar en ella en los siguientes capítulos, cualquier duda que tengan la resolveré! Saludos.**

**Kiomi.**

**PD: contestaré todos sus reviews, perdónenme el tiempo no me alcanza :(**

**¡Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4.**

Intente acercarla de nuevo y juntar nuestros labios, no me importaba estar en un lugar publico, no tenía vergüenza alguna; era capaz de hacerla mía justo ahí, la verdad que no lo dude. Sentí como se movía entre mi agarre forcejeando, ¿se quería soltar… de mi? La oí decir: "¡Alto, detente!" casi en susurro, me enfurecí, la solté de golpe, y ella casi por inercia cayo al piso mirándome sorprendida, la mire con desprecio no sabía por que me molestaba tanto aquello, me sentía herido, cualquier otra me hubiera correspondido aquello e incluso en menos tiempo ya se me hubiera entregado, ¿por qué ella no?

Cerré los ojos para poder controlar el rechazo que sentía, y poder volver a incorporarme dije un audible "¡Hmp, que molestia!" la mire, aun más frío y con todo el odio que tenía y me dirigí a mi auto, ya era demasiado tarde, había perdido mucho tiempo en eso.

Llegue a mi auto, y ni si quiera me voltee atrás, no quería hacerlo, la odiaba y no entendía exactamente bien por que, arranque lo más rápido que pude, con algo me tenía que desquitar.

**(SASUKE POV's End)**

**_"_**_Así de irónica era la vida... la mayor parte de las veces ocurre lo contrario a lo que deseamos**."**_

**_-Anónimo._**

******(SAKURA POV's)**

Me sentía morir, ese beso me hacía sentir mi piel erizar, lo había soñado de tantas maneras que no me creía que estuviera sucediendo, no no de esta forma, lo creía a ver imaginado diferente, sentía como me volvía aprisionar para proseguir, pero no quería que de esta manera continuara, mas por deseo que por cariño, dije un ligero "¡Alto, detente!" casi en susurro, el paro en seco y me soltó casi como si le quemara, me miro con una cara de desprecio y reproche que me llego hasta el fondo de mi corazón.

Me sentía herida, dijo un ligero: "¡Hmp, que molestia!" y me miro, con esos ojos fríos, más fríos que el mismo invierno, estaba sorprendida, me miraba con una desaprobación y un rencor infinito que me sentía morir. Se giro y se marcho hasta que desapareció de mi vista, tenía la cabeza baja y mis manos en mi pecho, me dolía demasiado, una lagrima salió de mis ojos, me sorprendí y voltee hacía arriba el cielo estaba ya oscuro y caían una que otra gota, estaba lloviendo. Me incorpore como pude, aun me temblaban las piernas, mire a mi alrededor, ya no había nadie y mucho menos en esa área, estaba alejado de lo demás.

Camine con paso lento a mi auto, no podía recordar donde había aparcado, estaba tan confundida que no me componía, logré divisarlo a la distancia y suspire, bien no estaba perdida, al abrirlo me metí en el, me quede meditando un poco todo, parecía irreal, vi la hora en el estéreo, 9:00, maldije por lo bajo, ya era tarde y la fiesta de Hinata comenzaba a las 9:30, no iba alcanzar arreglarme y todavía llegar ayudarles, tenía que apresurarme.

Llegue corriendo y con mucha prisa a mi departamento, no podía perder más tiempo, tanto había pensado en ese beso que no me había percatado de mi alrededor, quien diría que un extraño lograría darme ese efecto único, que te describen en los cuentos de hadas. Seguía sin creerlo, me metí al baño quitándome la ropa y cerrando la puerta tras de mi, abrí el grifo y me empecé a bañar. A los tantos minutos salí completamente lista, me había depilado y demás pero no sabía que ponerme, abrí una de las tantos cajones que había por ahí, saque varios vestidos y cosas para fiestas que logré encontrar, definitivamente me hacía falta salir de compras.

Vi de reojo unas cosas que tenía de Ino, lo vi y lo medite, esta noche me tenía que ver realmente bien, mientras estaba en el baño pensé en todo el suceso, ¿cómo es que me dejaba vencer por un hombre con no tenía relación alguna conmigo? Estaba harta de ese tipo de cosas, no me dejaría caer solo por un beso, como si nunca hubiese besado, negué con la cabeza me tenía que ver FENOMENAL, iba a ver mucha gente importante en esa fiesta, tenía que vestirme como tal.

Me puse un vestido negro pegado con espalda descubierta hasta la cintura y manga larga de encaje, realmente el estilo de Ino, me puse unos tacones tintos de terciopelo, unos aretes largos dorados, y mi cabello mas o menos agarrado en una coleta baja con los mismos mechones despeinada, y uno que otro mechón rebelde.

Me veía realmente bien, tenía que admitirlo, me acerqué al tocador, y saqué mis pinturas de mi bolso, me puse un ligero toque de rubor, se notaba un poco mas, que mi sonrojo natural de tal manera que resaltaban mis pecas que iban bien con mi piel blanca, me delinie los ojos con un tono café oscuro de la parte de arriba, me enchine y pinte las pestañas, un ligero toque de tono mate rojo-rosa en los labios y estaba lista, no era de pintarme mucho no me gustaba, no era de las que gozaba de verse cargada.

Agarré un clotch (bolso pequeño) para meter mis llaves, mi móvil y mis cosas básicas. Estaba lista, esta noche la disfrutaría… después podría lamentar de todo lo que pasara.

Salí de mi departamento, cerrando con llave me sorprendí de ver el auto de Ino a fuera, sin a verla llamado ya estaba ahí tocando la bocina y diciéndome que era tardísimo. Supuse que como no había contestado el móvil tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y se tomo la "molestia" de venir por mi.

-Como tardas frentona.- Dijo mi amiga con reproche.

-Ya salí cerda, no hagas tanto drama, no sabía que ibas a venir por mi.- Dije contestándole triunfal y subiéndome al auto.

-Si, supuse que se te iría la noción del tiempo, así que vine, por cierto ¿ese es mi vestido?, quien diría que a la frentona se le vería muy bien, pero pudiste a verlo pedido.- Me dijo con un ligero tono de picardía y recelo.

-Si, me lo puse, espero no te moleste.- Le dije con sarcasmo.

-Me da envidia pero que puedo decir, tenías que ser mi amiga.- Dijo fingiendo un sufrimiento y arrancando el auto.

Íbamos camino a la mansión de campo en la cual se festejaría todo, quedaba retirada como para ir pensando todo el camino, y en respuesta me sentía aun nerviosa, no entendía por que. Deje de prestarle atención a los comentarios sumamente venenosos de Ino, y pensar en que presentía que hoy todo iba cambiar.

Llegamos, había Valet Parking, nos abrieron la puerta y bajamos así entregándole las llaves, todos se nos quedaban viendo uno que otro descaradamente. Ino sonrió triunfal, "era su noche".

Entramos por la entrada principal, había mucha gente, realmente estaba repleto, me sorprendí. Ino iba de delantera iba caminando con paso firme, todos los hombres y mujeres se le quedaban viendo, eso creía me sorprendí al ver que era a mi a la que veían también, uno que otro hombre me sonreía; eran guapos, estaban futbolistas, modelos, y empresarios, todo el tipo de gusto para las mujeres que buscaban una vida fácil.

No era para nada mi estilo, caminamos hasta la barra, todos nos veían, Ino pidió unos tequilas, me dio uno a mi y ella dio el primer sorbo, mientras les sonreía y los saludaba con la mano, yo solo la miraba dudaba si tomar eso, siempre que estaba con Ino terminaba en un pésimo estado.

De repente pude divisar a Hinata a la distancia saludándome, hice lo mismo y llego tras de si Temari y Tenten, nos abrazamos y saludamos.

Sentía como unos ojos me miraban penetrantemente e intensamente, no quise voltear, me sentí como un perro cohibido.

-Sakura, luces hermosa, no te reconocí, te ves mas madura pero siguiendo siendo tu.- Dijo Temari guiñándome el ojo. Me sonroje casi instantáneamente.

-Es lo mismo que le dije.- Dijo Ino moviendo su mano con despreocupación y sonriendo.

-Dirás, es lo mismo que no le dije, me ibas insultando todo el tiempo, cerda.- Le dije mirándola con recelo y después sonriendo triunfal.

-Frentona…- Dijo Ino ya molesta. –Cerda.- Dije en replica molesta también.

Las demás rieron. E institivamente nosotras también.

-Sakura, hay alguien que te quiere conocer o diría conocer a la nueva Sakura.- Dijo Hinata tímida y pensando bien lo que decía.

-¿Eh quien?- Dije extrañada, no solía ser yo una de las amigas solicitadas de Hinata.

-Mi…- Dijo siendo interrumpida.

-Señoritas, ¿les molesta?- Dijo el causante de la interrupción.

-Ah no..- Dijo Temari haciéndose a un lado y mirándolo detalladamente.- Eres… ¿Sasori?- Dijo casi más afirmándolo que preguntándolo.

-Vaya, así es, hola Temari.- Dijo sonriendo arrogantemente, vaya ya lo odiaba con solo hacer eso.

-¿Lo conoces Temari?- Dijo Ino viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo.

-Si, el es hijo de un socio muy importante de mi padre, y mejor amigo de mi hermano Gaara.- Dijo cerrando los ojos, como con cansancio.

-Mucho gusto soy Sasori no Suna.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia, para después dirigirse a mi tomándome de la mano y dándole un ligero beso. -¿Con quien tengo el gusto?- Me dijo especialmente a mi. Me estremecí con su tacto.

-Sakura Haruno.- Le dije fría y cortante, no me interesaba conocer a un rico bastardo, y menos con su apariencia de rompe corazones; era alto tez blanca y pelo rojizo, los ojos en un tono café, vestía un traje color blanco, con una camisa color hueso.

Me sonrió triunfal y con sonrra, rodé los ojos. Ino y las demás entendieron mi reacción me incomodaba la gente así, de sobremanera.

**(SAKURA POV's End)**

**_"_**_Una noche de amor es un libro menos leído**."**_

**_-_**_Honore De Balzac**.**_

**(SASUKE POV's)**

Llegue con prisa al hospital, aparque, y baje del auto dirigiéndome a mi área.

Al entrar vi a Shizune esperándome con papeles y unos documentos en mano, la ignore por completo, estaba de un humor de los mil demonios.

-Doc… Doctor… Uchiha, hay unas cosas que debe revisar, y como tardo en llegar, sus citas que correspondían al día de hoy las cambie para la próxima semana.- Dijo siguiéndome y entrando a mi consultorio después de mi.

-Shizune, no llegué tarde, y aparte yo sabré a que hora llegué retírate.- Dije molesto volteandome a verla y arrebatándole los papeles de las manos.

-Ha-hai.- Dijo, bajando el rostro y saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras de si.

-Como joden.- Dije por lo bajo y viendo los documentos.

Al terminar de revisarlos y firmarlos, mire mi reloj: "Coño, ya es tarde." Mencione por lo bajo ya eran las 9:30 y para terminar de joderme el día tenía que ir a la estúpida fiesta de Naruto. Maldecía el día en que había aceptado, como todos los demás días en los cuales aceptaba cosas estúpidas. Que coño me fumaba para dejarme convencer por ese imbécil. Suspire.

Salí, pasando enfrente de la recepción aventándole los papeles a Shizune y ella atrapándolos olímpicamente:

-Ten, ya los firme y todo, termina lo demás y cierra el consultorio, no alcanzo hoy, tengo un compromiso.- Dije sin verla y en tono frio y molesto, me daba igual si la dejaba sola y tenía que cerrar, si, era mujer pero no inútil.

-Hai, doctor Uchiha…- Dijo con tono bajo.

Salí y me dirigí a mi auto, arranque con la misma prisa que anteriormente, llegué en un momento a toda velocidad que no violara ninguna ley de estado, o como para matar a alguien y le avente las llaves al portero para que lo aparcara, entre y me dirigí al mi recamara.

Entre me desvestí y me metí a bañar con agua fría, me gustaba más que la caliente, a los pocos minutos salí me perfume y me termine de asear, me puse un traje negro Burberry, con una camisa blanca Carolina Herrera, mis zapatos Salvatore Ferragamo negros y por ultimo mi Rolex de oro. Tenía el cabello despeinado y me miré en el espejo del pasillo, a veces me sorprendía mi estatura 1.83 era alto.

Salí de mi mansión y el portero ya tenía listo mi Viper a fuera de la entrada, me paso las llaves, subí y arranque, ya iba sumamente tarde, como para darme el lujo de hacerme idiota otro rato más, y no lo hacía por que quería llegar, no, era por que los putos ojos de perro triste que me pondría Naruto, eran lo más detestable del mundo con todo y su regaño y sus palabras de: "Ya no me valoras como antes, solo fue un simple favor el que te pedí Sasuke..." coño.

Iba pensando inquieto todo el camino, recordé lo del beso, por un momento creí que había sido un sueño mío, casi por instinto me toque los labios, su roce había sido cálido y muy suave, me sentí embriagado por su olor que recordé, casi entrando en un trance, negué y logré divisar la gran mansión de campo donde era la fiesta.

En el portón, me recibieron los del Valet, me abrieron la puerta y les entregue las llaves como haciéndoles el favor. Pase de ellos y me dirigí a la entrada.

Camine por los grandes pasillos, había bastante gente, más de la que me imaginaba, pero luego recordé hablábamos de los Hyuga, no cualquier familia, no tan importante que la mía, pero eran sobresalientes = "constante competencia con los Uchiha".

Era una mansión enorme, parecía más una fiesta local que privada, me sentía un poco inconforme, no me gustaba llegar sin regalo y con las manos vacías, y no precisamente un regalo con envoltura, siempre solía llegar con una exuberante mujer, y después encontrarme con otras dejando a la anterior, era mi tradición con tanto apuro no me tome el tiempo de pedir que me hicieran una llamada a alguna modelo. Que fastidio.

Pasaba entre la gente, y sobresalía, por supuesto que lo hacía era Uchiha Sasuke, era una ofensa no hacerlo.

Decían comentarios en voz alta como: "¡Es Uchiha Sasuke!" "Es Uchiha", "Uno de los grandes herederos."

Las mujeres se me acercaban ligeramente tocándome el brazo o el hombro sonriéndome, las ignoraba, no valían mi tiempo y menos una mirada mía.

Me acerqué a la barra, me senté, pedí un vino tinto al cantinero.

-Claro señor ¿alguno otra cosa más?- Me dijo el que atendía en la barra intentando hacerme la barba por reconocer mi apellido.

-No.- Dije seriamente, mientras me entregaba mi copa y lo ignoraba por completo.

Me voltee y empecé a ver a la gente, como aun me miraban y murmuraban cosas.

Sentí como alguien me daba una palmada en mi hombro derecho, voltee molesto, con que derecho se me tocaba de esa manera. Era Naruto, que me sonreía de oreja a oreja como el vil estúpido que era.

-¡Veniste Sasuke, me alegro-dattebayo!- Dijo Naruto gritando, a su lado venía Neji Hyuga, con dos de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Hmp.- Dije viéndolo y después viéndolos a ellos.

-Uchiha, que grata sorpresa.- Dijo Neji con una cara de sarcasmo, no nos tolerábamos por nada del mundo, ni aunque su padre llevara una de las empresas de mi familia en uno de los países mas importantes, era mi aliado de alguna forma pero no simpatizábamos.

Lo miré despectivamente y voltee mi mirada.

-¿Eres Uchiha Sasuke?- Me pregunto uno de sus compañeros, mirándome con asombro.

-Hmp, si.- Dije volteando a verlo con orgullo de más.

-Eres más joven de lo que me imaginaba, solo tuve el honor de conocer a tu hermano Itachi, es todo un modelo, pero no tenía el placer de conocer a su ototo.- Dijo el otro sonriéndome con sarcasmo.

Ya sabía a donde iba todo, todos pensaban que Itachi era más capaz de llevar las empresas y por eso estaba en la mera cabeza de la rama y hacían sus comparaciones, yo solo manejaba unas cuantas franquicias suma importancia y tenía mi trabajo en el hospital como jefe y dueño.

-Yo soy todo lo contrario a el.- Dije seco y casi soltando veneno.

El solo entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, bien la reacción que quería ver pensé, no me importaba ser reconocido por bueno y un modelo perfecto, prefería que me tuvieran miedo y todo un descontrol total, esa era la diferencia entre Itachi y yo.

-Bueno, bueno chicos, ¿qué tal si vamos por las señoritas?- Dijo Naruto tratando de apaciguar las cosas, mientras sonreí nerviosamente.

-Ja, da igual, vamos, tengo interés por conocer a la recién llegada amiga de Hinata.- Dijo Neji, sonriendo con orgullo y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si es muy hermosa.- Dijo el más tranquilo de los dos acompañantes de el.

Me miro con una cara de odio, y se fue, sus demás compañeros me hicieron una despedida como de general y le siguieron.

Naruto negaba con la cabeza, siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando un Uchiha y un Hyuga se encontraban, no, error… siempre que Neji y yo nos encontrábamos.

-Vamos.- Dije por sorpresa levantándome de jalón y siguiendo sus pasos.

-Eh, ¿siempre si quieres?- Dijo Naruto confundido y siguiéndome.

-Hmp, si algo quiere Neji Hyuga, entonces lo tengo que tener antes.- Dije despreocupado.

-Nunca cambias Sasuke-teme.- Dijo sonriendo y riendo.

Era cierto eso, todo lo que Neji quería o tenía, yo lo tenía que tener antes o tener algo mucho mejor que lo que poseía. Y si un Hyuga estaba interesado en una mujer, era por que cumplía los requisitos para poder poseer uno de los apellidos importantes, no cualquiera entraba en esa categoría. Ya la deseaba sin conocerla.

-Hmp, por cierto… ¿dónde esta la niña a la que vine cuidar?- Dije con una risa sarcástica.

-Oh cierto, no la eh visto, tendré que buscarla…- Dijo mientras hacía lo que decía con la mirada.

-Da igual, estaré ocupado así que mejor, que no aparezca.- Dije con fastidio, como si de verdad hubiera venido de niñera.

Logramos llegar al punto en el se habían parado Hyuga y los otros, estaban alrededor de varias personas, mas bien de una persona en especial.

-Ah, pero si ya la encontré, es ella.- Dijo con tranquilidad y apuntándola. Voltee inmediatamente frunciendo el ceño.

Fue como por arte de magia que se separo la barrera de personas y salió "ella" caminando.

Me quede atónito, esto no era posible.

* * *

**¡GOMEN! ¡Lo siento, se que no tengo el perdón de Dios ni de los Santos Ateos jaja, pero de verdad que no eh tenido tiempo! :(**

**perooooo aquí esta el cuarto capitulo y el día de mañana si tengo chance actualizo el 5 Chapter, y el fin de semana también pienso actualizar.**

**Enserio gomen, no me odieeeeeeen, espero les guste este capitulo, se acerca lo bueno.**

**Y como siempre, cualquier cosa sugerencia que les gustaría, que no y demás hagan me lo saber, solo por ustedes queridas lectoras mías es que actualizo. Y su opinión es la llave a la puerta del Fanfic, les mando un saludo enorme y un abrazo. Gracias por todos sus reviews y de más.**

**Sayonara. Kiomi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5.**

Era ella, choco contra mi, estaba un poco irritada al parecer por la atención que tenía y por el reciente choque, se paro en seco para ver que era con lo que había chocado y bloqueaba su paso, subió la mirada lentamente y se posiciono en mi cara. Parecía sorprendida y completamente atónita, como lo estaba yo, no pude evitar no inspeccionarla con mi mirada descaradamente, la vi de arriba abajo y viceversa; estaba realmente hermosa, vi como frunció el ceño ante mi vista.

Me iba acercar un poco más hasta que fui interrumpido.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- Grito Naruto captando la atención de todos, que habíamos quedado sumisos por tal escena.

-¡No me grites en el oído imbécil!- Pude decir mientras volteaba a verlo con cara de odio, ya que lo tenía pegado a mi espalda.

-Lo siento Sasuke-teme…- Dijo riendo y dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

Regrese mi mirada hacia ella parecía que se había quedado más sorprendida al saber que ese ere mi nombre sonreí con orgullo, bien, ya había caído. De un de repente solo pude oír un ligero "Con permiso" y paso de mi, me quede aun más sorprendido parecía no importarle nada sobre mi.

Me moleste ¿me volvía a rechazar… otra vez?, mire como desaparecía entre tanta gente y se perdía de mi vista, fruncí el ceño, ¿pero qué coño le pasaba, era Uchiha Sasuke, qué acaso eso no bastaba? Si anteriormente estaba molesto, ahora estaba que no cabía en mi enojo. Fui distraído de mis pensamientos…

-¡Vaya Uchiha, antes te veían las chicas y como imanes se pegaban a ti, ahora te repela por primera vez una jajaja, y al parecer la más interesante!- Dijo Neji parándose a mi lado y riendo. –Bien, me gusta aun mucho más esta chica, mmm se podría decir que… gane esta vez.- Me dijo en un susurro volteándome a ver con suficiencia y una sonrisa arrogante. Lo mire con odio y el ceño fruncido y cerrando los puños lo más fuerte que pude.

Paso de largo caminando hacía la dirección de ella, los demás pasaron de igual manera, sonriendo y riendo arrogantemente. Naruto veía la escena asombrado.

-¿Pero… pero que coño, qué fue eso Sasuke?- Dijo sorprendido y poniéndose enfrente de mi, era distinta esta pelea, Neji Hyuga me declaraba la guerra ya ganada, veía que esta atmosfera era más hostil y confusa.

-Hmp.- Pude decir pero fue más para fingir mi habitual carácter, el cual me faltaba en este momento, me dolía el ego, toda la situación me hacía enfurecer. Estaba mal todo, yo era calculador y frio, y en este momento me sentía como un chaval de 17 años impulsivo. Ahora me dolía la indiferencia que ella tenía hacía mi.

Me fui, dejando a Naruto hablándome y reclamándome cosas, hasta que pude desaparecerme por un rato, conocía esa mansión como la palma de mi mano, antes había pertenecido a los Uchiha hasta que los Hyuga la compraron.

Me serene y tranquilice un momento a meditar las cosas, si Hyuga me declaraba la guerra de esa manera, era interesante, no la perdería, sonreí con suma satisfacción tenía el Jaque Mate perfecto.

Me encantaban los retos, todo lo que se me negaba tener, me excitaba de sobremanera, y para mi ella en ese momento se convirtió en mi reto.

**(SASUKE POV's End)**

**_"_**_Tarde o temprano, lo que nació para estar junto se encuentra**".**_

_-Anónimo._

**(SAKURA POV's)**

Al momento, que pude alejarme de ese tal Sasori, me quede sola, habían llegado más chicos a rodearnos a mi y a mis amigas, vaya y yo era la que no tenía novio.

Excepto Hinata que estaba como loca viendo que faltaba y organizando unas cosas más de la fiesta. Pero de las otras resultaba que ninguno de sus acompañantes había llegado y para perder el tiempo cada una se había ido con esos chicos, me dejaron completamente sola, camine un rato, por toda la fiesta, estaba llena de gente, no se podía circular con tranquilidad.

Iba de un extremo a otro y los hombres parecían parasitos me pedían la mano para darme la vuelta y preguntarme de mi y así conllevar a besarme.. que inmadurez, eso pasaba en mi adolescencia; de igual manera a todos les negaba mi mano. Pude llegar a la barra de un extremo de la pista que estaba mas vacía que la otra, me quede parada con los brazos cruzados mientras los hombres pasaban y me veían descaradamente, recordar no volverme a ponerme ropa de Ino.

El cantinero amablemente me preguntaba si se me antojaba algo yo solo pude decir que no al momento de ser interrumpida…

-Por favor mayordomo, prepárele a la señorita el mejor coktail que tenga…- Dijo el dueño de la voz. Voltee al momento de oírlo y lo mire.

Era alto tez blanca, cabello largo café agarrado, con un traje color negro muy bien aseado y arreglado, lo que me sorprendió fueron sus ojos color perlas, eran iguales a los de Hinata. Iba acompañado de dos hombres igual de altos y guapos. Bufé otro grupo igual…

-No, gracias- Pude decir cortés mente pero muy seca.

-Pero que grosero soy… por favor, permítame presentarme, soy Hyuga Neji.- Dijo sonriéndome con un poco de arrogancia en sus ultimas palabras. –¿Con quien tengo el placer?- Dijo elevando su mano para que pusiera la mía sobre la suya.

Ya me imaginaba que el era el famosísimo Neji con el que nunca había tratado en nuestra niñez por cuestiones de su entrenamiento de futbol y sus viajes, pero al parecer era igual a los comentarios que decían sobre el: calculador, competitivo, hijo de familia adinerada, rico, ama gastar dinero y no podré llevarme bien con el. Sonreí ante mi ultima frase, éramos tan diferentes, no le di mi mano pero respondí.

-Haruno Sakura.- Dije glacialmente.

Bajo su mano y me sonrió.

-Pero que bello nombre, ¿eres amiga de mi prima, cierto? No sabía que tenía una amiga tan hermosa- Dijo afirmando en vez de preguntando.

En una cuestión de segundo, podría jurar que todo su equipo de futbol estaba ahí, habían llegado 5 chicos más para unirse a la platica, cada uno me hacía preguntas pero contestándolas ellos mismos, decían cosas como: "¿Eres muy joven cierto? Claro que lo eres joven y hermosa, ¿Quieres bailar? Las chicas guapas siempre bailan." Podría observar como Neji, me veía descaradamente de arriba abajo, en un momento de enojo por eso pase sobre ellos y salí de ese circulo.

Al salir, camine derecho, pensaba irme de ahí y esconderme de ser necesario, hasta que choque con algo o más alguien enfrente, me aleje y subí mi mirada para ver el causante de mi choque y mi escape triunfal, estaba irritada de más.

No podía creerlo, todo me sucedía esta noche, ¿qué acaso dios me odiaba?.

Era el, el causante de mi distracción toda la tarde, mis días semanas y meses. ¿Cómo era posible?

Me quede viéndolo, me veía igual que todos, analizándome, me moleste fruncí mi ceño, al momento en que parecía que iba a dar un paso hacía delante, oí la voz de Naruto. Vi como me gritaba a espaldas de ese hombre tan alto que era el causante de todas mis desgracias, vi como se molesto y se giro diciéndole a Naruto que no le gritara en el oído, yo solo los veía, por un momento dude que fuera el pero Naruto me ayudo a corroborar que lo era, lo llamo por su nombre y un sufijo de ofensa, típico de Naruto, quede sorprendida al acertar en mi sospecha.

Al momento en que dijo su nombre el volteo a verme, sonrió arrogantemente ante mi sorpresa de su nombre, supongo que ya juraba que lo amaba, pero estaba equivocado, no, error, yo siempre estuve equivocada; me había dejado inducir por una fantasía del hombre perfecto guapo, del indicado, que estaba en la total incorreción, no existía tal cosa, y me sorprendía siendo que ya había pasado por uno así y ahora este lo estaba idealizando en la divinidad otra vez.

Al momento de que estuve en la fiesta y todo eso me sucedía, analicé y pensé en el, en que era igual que ellos, no, mucho peor y estaba permitiendo que todo lo que había construido en años se viniera abajo. Vaya tonta. Que decepción sentía de mi.

Ante mi pensamiento me moleste aun más, y lo aborrecí, dije "Con permiso" y me retire pasando de el, no me interesaba saber ya ni que hacía ahí, ni nada por el estilo, no quería tener nada que ver con ninguna persona de esa fiesta, superficial, traicioneros y que humillaban a cualquier persona que ellos consideraran inferior.

Caminé de largo, hasta que sentí completamente que me había alejado lo necesario. Salí de el salón principal y me fui a donde estaba el jardín y un pasillo enorme con pilares, ahí me senté en la barda que daba al jardín, hacía frio y la noche te relajaba.

Tanto había pasado desde que regresé, empecé a pensar en todo aquello, ¿pero qué sucedía? Parecía ser una historia totalmente diferente a la de ahora, cuando lo conocí la primera vez, parecía diferente, otra persona, incluso parecía ser sincero. No podía juntarlos al de la primera vez, con el de el día de hoy.

Me sentía sumamente tonta, recordé que había llegado al punto de ir y quedarme fuera del hospital para ver si salía y nos encontráramos de la nada. Pero que tontería, el estaba rodeado de modelos y gente importante, yo no entraba en sus categorías. Y estaba bien, no me sentía menos por no ser algo así al contrario, pero me planteaba en mi realidad, no tenía que apantallarlo para estar con el, simplemente, no podía estar con el. Tenía que centrarme, en mi carrera y en mi futuro de verdad, no en ilusiones de niña de 15 años.

-Vaya niñería.- Bufé cansada, tanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para darme cuenta de todas las cosas y la realidad.

Estaba por regresar, había venido a pasármela bien y festejar con mis amigas, ya había analizado todo y por fin entendía. Al momento de caminar oí unos pasos.

-Neji, seguro que se fue por aquí.- Dijo un hombre con voz cansada.

-¿Dudas de mi capacidad de orientación?- Dijo Neji con voz molesta.

-A la mejor el otro ya vino por ella…- Dijo otro.

Al momento de oír sus palabras me regrese, y camine hacia el final del pasillo pero había nada más barda, era saltarla o encontrármelos.

E hice lo mejor, la salte, me quite mis tacones y me avente. Caí con un tobillo doblado y el otro semi doblado, bien Sakura, nunca solía tomar decisiones coherentes o correctas en resumen: impulsiva. Me levante como pude y camine por todo el enorme jardín hasta rodear la mansión y encontrar otra entrada, la mansión era sumamente grande, me sentía perder. De verdad que solo había cosas que yo hacía.

Y bien, estaba perdida, había entrado a la mansión por otra puerta, estaba en otro extremo completo alejado al otro. Entre en desesperación y me deshice de mi peinado soltándome el cabello, había pasado una hora, para encontrar una entrada que pudiera dar con ambos extremos, me sentía una intrusa en casa ajena.

Me senté en una esquina que encontré aun con tacones en mano, después de un rato miss tobillo se habían hinchado suponía que tenía un esgince y no podía usar los tacones más.

-Dios, en que cosas me meto, ¿tanta locura tengo al grado de tener que saltar una barda, perderme y entrar a donde no debería?- Dije por lo bajo.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Oí decir a un hombre que se acercaba.

Me asuste y me puse como a la defensiva, me levante de golpee así lastimándome los tobillos y quejándome casi volviéndome a hincar.

-¡Auch!- Pude decir, después de mi acción.

-¡Hmp!- Vi como se me acercaba y yo por instinto me hice para atrás y caí sentada, empecé alejarme, me preocupe.

Me quede estática en cuanto se acerco y se agacho a una mínima distancia de mi, así la luz de la luna entro por el gran ventanal dejándolo ver. Era el y era guapísimo, mucho más que antes.

-Te lastimaste…- Me dijo con voz sería y después viendo mi tobillo el más hinchado, intentando tocarlo.

-Estoy bien.- Dije alejándolo y tratando de levantarme, perdí el equilibrio y me sujeto por la cintura, me dio un corriente fría intensa su tacto.

-No puedes caminar.- Dijo levantándose y sonriéndome arrogante mientras me tenía entre sus manos.

-Si, si puedo.- Dije mientras daba un paso atrás, sentí una punzada horrible en mi tobillo que podía a ver llorado de dolor ahí mismo, pero por fin había recuperado mi orgullo, no lo iba a perder por el dolor más fuerte, si, era sumamente terca.

-Así…- Dijo mientras que con su dedo índice me aventaba levemente de mi hombro, así yo retrocediendo y lastimándome más el tobillo, me agache sobándolo. –Vez que no puedes, ven.- Dijo mientras me levantaba con sus brazos y me cargaba.

Estaba atónita, fue tan rápido su movimiento que no me había percatado que ya entrabamos por otro pasillo hacía una sala enorme.

-¡Hey! Bájame, que si puedo caminar.- Dije recrimandole y con el ceño fruncido.

-Hmp, como eres molesta.- Dijo bajando la mirada y viéndome seriamente así haciendo más duro su agarre.

No me iba a soltar. Lo mire con odio y me crucé de brazos, pude percatarme de su olor, era embriagante y delicioso quería recargar mi cabeza en su cuello.

Me bajo y me posiciono en un sillón soltándome, me miro fijamente.

-Espérame aquí, voy por un botiquín.- Dijo ordenándome, mientras se dirigía a otro lado.

-Vaya tipo, ordenándome.- Dije por lo bajo casi en susurro con molestia y cruzándome los brazos mientras veía mi alrededor -Como si pudiera caminar para irme.- Dije más enojada, recordé su agarre, me volví a estremecer, tenía que relajarme, solo me ayudo a levantarme y bueno ya que siendo sinceros, tenía lastimado también el otro tobillo.

–Joder, que problema- Dije mordiéndome el labio mientras lo sobaba.

Voltee mi mirada al ventanal de la sala, se veía la luna, estaba preciosa, me quede sumisa, no se cuanto tiempo había estado así ya que al momento de regresar mi mirada el me miraba fijamente como esperándome enfrente de mi. Acerco un banco para reposar los pies que había un lado y se sentó en el, enfrente de mi, me sentía sumamente nerviosa, sentí una corriente eléctrica entre mis piernas al momento en que tomo mi tobillo con sus manos frías y con suma delicadeza, subió mi tobillo y lo posiciono arriba de su pierna derecha.

Estaba absorta, con la boca abierta viendo eso, pude sentir como ya incluso estaba sonrojada, subí mi mirada al sentir que me veía, me tope con sus ojos negros, morí de pena.

-Cierra la boca, te va a entrar una mosca.- Dijo incluso; se podría decir que con diversión.

-Yo me puedo atender, pásame el botiquín.- Dije sumamente apenada y molesta por su comentario, estiré mi mano tratando de alcanzar la mesa del centro donde ya hacia el botoquin al ver que solo me miraba y no me lo pasaba, después de eso el lo tomo y lo alejo más, me miraba divertido y con arrogancia.

- Si te puedes parar para agarrarlo, dejo que te atiendas.- Dijo con suficiencia.

Y así fue, lo intente y no lo logré, me lastime más de lo que ya estaba. Me miro con desaprobación de verdad no creía que lo iba a intentar.

-Hmp- Dijo mientras tomaba el botiquín y lo abría, examinaba y sacaba una que otra cosa. –¿Eres alérgica algún antibiótico o desinflamatorio?- Dijo serio mientras me observaba detenidamente.

-No.- Dije molesta, no me gustaba sentirme así, al momento recordé lo de esta tarde, si ya nos habíamos besado, y ahora me trataba como una desconocida. Me moleste aun más fruncí el ceño.

Me miro expectante, queriendo saber en que pensaba. Volteo su mirada otra vez al botiquín, y saco una ampolleta y una jeringa y aguja, me entro el pánico. Le tenía pavor a las agujas, demasiado miedo.

-Sabes, ya no me duelen, mejor me voy.- Dije rápidamente mientras trataba de reincorporame.

Me miro extrañado y me paro.

-Te dan miedo cierto.- Me dijo calmado.

-Ja nada de eso, simplemente me repuse, eres tan seco y frío que haces que las personas se quieran sentir mejor.- Calle al momento, lo dije sin pensar, mas bien lo pensé y no tenía que decirlo.

Me miro serio, por un momento me sentí culpable, trate de retractarme…

-No, es eso… dis- Dije tratando de sonar normal pero me interrumpió.

-Si te da miedo, háblame de algo para que te distraigas.- Dijo normal y preparando la ampolleta.

-¿Eh, nani?- Dije con total desconcierto.

-No te puedo dejar así, por que la hinchazón será más grande, y posiblemente se te lastimen más ambos huesos- Dijo serio y despreocupado.

-¿Ambos como sabes que…- Dije sorprendida sin terminar mi frase.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta? que tenías lastimados los dos tobillos.- Dijo arrogantemente.

-Suponía..- Dije en susurro volteando mi mirada.

-Lo que me sorprende es como te los lastimaste, debiste a ver saltado algo muy alto o correr con esas cosas.- Dijo apuntando su mirada a los tacones que ya hacían a lado del sillón.

-Así fue..- Dije descubriéndome.

-Hmp, que imprudencia.- Dijo fríamente mientras ya terminaba de preparar todo.

Sintió como moví incomoda mi pie y volteo a verme, y pareció por un momento que me miraba con comprensión.

-¿Do.. donde, pondrás la inyección?- Dije tratando de sonar tranquila mientras miraba mi pie ya amoratado.

-En ambos tobillos.- Dijo serio mientras me miraba.

Supuse que haciendo eso ambos se desinflamarían más rápido y sería más eficaz, pero por ende me dolerían y arderían más. Me imagine el dolor punzante, y me aterre, el lo noto otra vez…

-¿Qué hacías brincando una barda?- Me dijo tratando de distraerme.

-Eh… huía de alguien.- Dije volteando a verlo.

-¿Por qué?- Me dijo de igual manera.

-No.. no se, por cierto, ¿tu que hacías por aquí?- Dije preguntándole como reclamandole y curiosidad.

-Hmp, huía de alguien.- Dijo sonriendo divertido, tenía una sonrisa realmente linda para provenir de una persona tan seria.

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento. El me miro con una pizca de felicidad y volteo su mirada.

-¿Por qué huías tu de alguien? oye, ¿como es que te ubicas tan bien en esta mansión?- Le dije, tenía realmente curiosidad.

-Hmp, antes era mía.- Dijo serio.

-¿Tuya?- Dije confundida.

-Los Hyuga la compraron hace 3 años.- Dijo igual.

-Mmm, entonces eres amigo de Neji y…- Dije pensando hasta que me contrataco.

-No.- Dijo serio y con odio. Lo vi fijamente, ya parecía molesto.

-Oh gracias al cielo, menos mal…–Dije mientras me ponía una mano en el pecho, me sentía aliviada de que no se llevaran bien. Me miro con extrañez y cierta felicidad así indicándome que prosiguiera.

-Huía de el y sus amigos, es por eso que opte por saltar una barda y romperme casi dos tobillos en vez de encontrarme con el.- Dije sonriendo orgullosa, parecía una frase literal de cuando odias a alguien y dices que prefieres ser comido por algo que miro sorprendido y rio, parecía una risa de verdad. Sonreí.

-Listo.- Dijo después de un momento volteándome a ver.

-¿Eh?- Dije, después opte por ver mis tobillos, estaban vendados y todo, no me había percatado que había hecho todo eso en ese trayecto de tiempo. Incluso sentía un cierto alivio con el dolor, no había sentido la inyección ¿en qué momento la puso? Y en los ambos tobillos, me sentía aliviada y agradecida.

-Arigato.- Dije sonriéndole sinceramente y feliz.

Me miro, como analizandome, me sonroje al momento, no se por que. Se acerco hacía mi y en cuestión de segundos estaba arriba de mi en el sillón y yo ya recostada, lo miré sorprendida, el corazón se me aceleraba y mi pecho subía y bajaba.

Negué con la cabeza esto estaba mal trate de levantarme , pero el en un rápido movimiento tomo de mis muñecas y las coloco a los dos lados de mi cabeza aprisionándome. Me miro de una manera que no podía identificar. Sentía un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, se acerco a centímetros de mi cara y parte de mi cuello e inhalo, me sentía morir nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban.

-N.. no.- Dije entrecortada y nerviosa, todo estaba mal.

-Sabes... no me gusta el rechazo.- Dijo con voz ronca mientras veía mis labios entre abiertos y se acercaba más a mi cuello.

* * *

**Aquí la continuación mis queridas lectoras, jaja, vi sus reviews y me dio mucha risa son muy simpáticos, ya que soy malvada por no actualizar, gomen, el tiempo... no alcanza. Peroooooooooo espero este chapter compense un poco mi tardanza, jijijiji y bueno de igual manera, sigo leyendo sus reviews ya que me son muy importantes para poder mejorar mi escritura del Fic, recuerden que trato de satisfacerlas a cada una, así que no duden en dejar su opinión y lo que quieren seguir viendo para poder lograr y hacerlo mucho mejor. Recuerden que actualizo entre semana y fin de semana, si no son ambas veces por lo menos es una pero, actualizo ;) ¡Muchas gracias por todo, un fuerte abrazo! Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos.**

**Sayonara. Kiomi.**

_**"Lo mejor solo se compra al precio del mayor sufrimiento."**_


End file.
